


Rdza na twoich wargach - Goretober

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Miesięczne i sezonowe wyzwania pisarskie [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alien Series AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Fluff, Goretober 2018, Hanahaki Disease, Highlander References, King's Christine AU, M/M, Masochist Gavin Reed, Oral Fixation, Sadistic RK900, Self-Harm, Venom AU, Wire Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: No to mamy październik i otwieramy go Hannigramem, ale, jak widać, pojawią się tu dwa fandomy. Listę promptów wymyśliłam sobie sama imożecie ją znaleźć na moim tumblrze. Możecie też nadsyłać mi tam propozycje, który pairing mam wykorzystać w którym prompcie. Do wyboru jest Hannigram, HanCon i Reed900. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał szczególne życzenia (AU, role reversal, angst, fluff et cetera), to też proszę wspomnieć.





	1. Choroba hanahaki - Hannigram

Will patrzy na zwłoki Sheldona Isleya z narastającym poczuciem trwogi. Słyszy wyjaśnienia Price’a i Zellera, ich teorie, przypuszczenia, hipotezy, że Rozpruwacz zabił radcę z powodu wybudowania parkingu na miejscu lęgowym zagrożonych ptaków. Że trujące kwiaty w jego piersi symbolizują toksyczną naturę Isleya. Jack zgadza się z tymi teoriami, bo nie mają żadnej innej. Zgadza się, mimo tego, jak idiotycznie brzmią w uszach Willa.

Morderstwa Rozpruwacza może i wyglądają artystycznie i symbolicznie, ale zwykle kryje się za nimi proza życia. Zemsta za przepędzone ptaki? Proszę. Ale Will kiwa głową, potwierdza ich przypuszczenia. Poddaje kilka własnych argumentów, byle tylko odwrócić ich uwagę od oczywistej odpowiedzi.

Oczywistej dla niego.

Will wymawia się chorym psem i opuszcza budynek FBI. Próbuje wmówić sobie, że się myli, że to tylko romantyczna bajka stworzona na potrzeby Hollywood, ale wie, w głębi duszy wie, że jeśli ktokolwiek potrafi obdarować bajkę życiem, jest to właśnie Hannibal.

Will ma tylko nadzieję, że wiadomość zdążyła do niego dotrzeć, zanim bajka upomniała się w zamian o życie Hannibala.

Ma nadzieję. Ale jest przerażony. Bo jego odpowiedź brzmi „tak”, ale jest już późno, tak późno.

Za późno.

Kiedy zatrzymuje się przed domem Hannibala, na jego miejscu kołysze się niezmierzona litewska knieja.

 

 


	2. Autoamputacja - Reed900

_Twój język jest zbyt cięty, Gavin, by ktokolwiek cię kiedyś pokochał._

Słyszał to od dzieciństwa, ale dopiero w ustach RK te słowa są zabarwione smutkiem i to daje Gavinowi nadzieję. Że może nie wszystko stracone.

RK jest najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało. Nie pozwoli temu się wymknąć. Nie pozwoli, by jego zdradziecki język zatruł ich relacje.

Gavin kurczowo zaciska palce na brzytwie i otwiera usta.


	3. Rana zadana ostrym narzędziem - HanCon

Rana jest płytka, ale krwawi jak zarzynana świnia, a piecze jeszcze gorzej. Myślałby kto, że Hank trafił w tętnicę, ale musiałaby to być cholernie długa i pokręcona tętnica, której koniec dotarł aż do palców lewej dłoni. Więc nie. To tylko cholerny pech.

Krew zachlapała już rękaw pstrokatej koszuli i pajdę chleba, którą Hank zamierzał przemienić w kanapkę z boczkiem, sałatą i pomidorami. Teraz ma ochotę wywalić ją do śmieci albo dać Sumo – ale jeszcze się bydlę na starość uzależni od ludzkiej krwi i Hank skończy jak pieprzona Bridget Jones i jej owczarki alzackie – czy jakoś tak. Zresztą oprócz tej kromki została mu już w lodówce tylko mała, smętna dupka chleba i nic więcej, więc Hank wzdycha, robi kanapkę i zjada ją z niesmakiem, trzymając skaleczoną dłoń pod strumieniem zimnej wody.

Connor wybiera właśnie ten moment, żeby wejść do kuchni i jego oczy natychmiast roziskrzają się zainteresowaniem.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, wodząc wzrokiem od twarzy Hanka do jego dłoni.

\- Oparzyłem się – odpowiada szybko Hank, ale Connor pociąga nosem i jego oczy robią się okrągłe jak spodki. Hank wzdycha.

\- Jesteś pewien, że Kamski nie oglądał Draculi, jak cię budował?

Connor wygląda na lekko urażonego, ale to tylko gra nastawiona na to, by wzbudzić w Hanku poczucie winy. Już to przerabiali. Nieraz.

Hank znów wzdycha, ale to też gra, i to taka, w której nie ma przegranych. Albo wygranych. Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Porucznik gra z samym sobą, nieustannie próbując się przekonać, że to, co robią, jest czymś złym. Już dawno przestał w to wierzyć, ale stare nawyki i uprzedzenia umierają powoli.

Connor zbliża się nieśpiesznie, jego brązowe, szczenięce oczka wlepione są w strumień wody obmywającej dłoń Hanka, przejrzystej nad dłonią, zaróżowionej pod nią. Android delikatnie ujmuje nadgarstek porucznika i zerka spod rzęs na jego twarz. Skanuje ją uważnie, po czym uśmiecha się niewinnie i unosi dłoń Hanka do ust.

Hank oblizuje wargi, gdy Connor wydaje cichy jęk i zamyka oczy.

Żeby jeszcze równie łatwo dało się wywabić krew z koszuli.

 


	4. Flaki na wierzchu - Reed900

\- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? – GR patrzy obojętnie w sufit, ale jego diodka zatacza niespokojne żółte koła, od czasu do czasu przechodząc na ułamek sekundy w czerwień. 

\- Mniej więcej. Zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości? Przecież sam to zaproponowałeś.

\- Mam na myśli: czy to bezpieczne dla ciebie? – Android odwraca głowę, by uśmiechnąć się krzywo do swojego towarzysza. – Wy mięsne worki jesteście takie delikatne. Szkoda by było, gdyby coś w moich przewodach kopnęło tę ładną buźkę.

\- Jakiś ty sentymentalny, Gav. Jeszcze miesiąc temu sam zafundowałbyś mi śmiertelne krótkie spięcie i upozorował wypadek. Ściągnąłeś sobie aplikację z empatią czy co?

GR oblizuje wargi, obserwując dłonie Ninesa. Pełzną po jego nagiej piersi – podwójnie nagiej. Koszula androida jest rozchylona, a jego syntetyczna skóra topnieje pod dotykiem Ninesa, odsłaniając biało-szary plastik. Łączenia między poszczególnymi elementami jego obudowy są od środka podświetlone na niebiesko. Światło pulsuje.

Nines uśmiecha się nieznacznie i przeciąga palcem wzdłuż jednej z pulsujących, świetlnych linii ciągnącej się od mostka do miejsca, w którym powinien znajdować się pępek. Gavin ma tu tylko gładką skórę, która ustępuje pod palcami detektywa. Nines nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek przestanie go to fascynować. To, jak bardzo Gavin mu ufa.

Albo jak mało mu zależy na sobie samym. Jak na androida Gavin ma zaskakująco słabo rozwinięty instynkt samozachowawczy. Pozwolił Ninesowi przywiązać się do łóżka, dobrze wiedząc, czym Nines jest. Co go podnieca.

A może GR jest po prostu kurewsko popapranym plastikowym sukinsynem z zaprogramowanym zamiłowaniem do uległości. Nines ma to gdzieś. Niezależnie od przyczyn, Gavin leży na jego łóżku. Z własnej woli. Z niecierpliwością w szaro-zielonych oczach.

Jest idealny. Dla Ninesa i sam w sobie.

\- Otwórz się dla mnie – mówi półgłosem Nines.

GR wciąga niepotrzebne powietrze, jego diodka migocze czerwono. Ale coś szczęka w jego wnętrzu i dwa płaty obudowy rozchylają się, ukazując pompę regulacyjną i zwój przezroczystych przewodów. Wypełniony niebieskim płynem cylinder pulsuje szybko i nierówno, całkowicie bezbronny.

Nines wie, że gdyby Gavin był człowiekiem, jego spodnie wybrzuszałyby się teraz w kroczu. Zamiast tego syntetyczne wnętrzności i kable androida rozjarzają się oślepiającym blaskiem, a wiatraczki ochładzające jego systemy zaczynają pracować tak szybko, że niemal warczą z wysiłku.

\- Ćśśś – mówi Nines z uśmiechem. – Nie zostawię cię tak.

\- Mam, kurwa, nadzieję – cedzi przez zęby GR. Jego palce zaciskają się na skórzanych pasach unieruchamiających jego ramiona. GR mógłby je bez wysiłku rozerwać, ale tego nie zrobi. Nines czuje dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie. Na myśl, że Gavin zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Że Nines mógłby mu zrobić wszystko.

Tym razem to detektyw oblizuje wargi, pozwalając, by jego dłoń zawisła na moment nad nagimi wnętrznościami androida.

\- Zaczynamy?


	5. Wykrwawienie - HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

 

\- No dalej, Sumo, pobiegaj trochę. Zaraz będziemy wracać.

Bernardyn macha ogonem na znak, że usłyszał i że ma to gdzieś. Zwiesza łeb jeszcze niżej, jakby węszył, ale Connor nie zauważa, żeby jakikolwiek zapach go zainteresował. Po śmierci Hanka rozczulające lenistwo Sumo przerodziło się w otępienie. Sumo pozwala się wyprowadzać, nawet na dłuższe spacery, ale nie odstępuje Connora na krok, jakby bał się, że jego też może zgubić. Może ma rację. Jego wzrok i węch nie są już tak sprawne jak kiedyś, zresztą android sam z siebie nie wydziela żadnego charakterystycznego zapachu, po którym można by go tropić. Zapach Hanka, jakim przesiąkł jego strój - trzymany we wspólnej szafie właśnie w tym celu - wietrzeje z każdym kolejnym dniem. Nawet koszule Hanka powoli tracą jego zapach. Connor widzi to po zachowaniu Sumo, który coraz mniej czasu spędza pod szafą, piszcząc, by go wpuścić do środka. Kiedy android otwiera mu drzwi, bernardyn ściąga zębami z wieszaków naręcze koszul i zwija się na nich w kłębek. Connor nigdy nie protestuje. Bywają noce, gdy tęsknota za Hankiem jest tak przejmująca, że sam kładzie się na ich łóżku zawinięty w jedną z paskudnych, pstrokatych koszul i marzy o tym, by móc zasnąć i śnić, i się nie obudzić. Ale pozostały mu tylko nagrane w pamięci wspomnienia, zimne i niezmienne. I Sumo.

Connor nie wie, co zrobiłby, gdyby nie było z nim Sumo. Co zrobi, gdy go zabraknie. Nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale czasem, kiedy się do tego zmusza, lub kiedy myśli o Hanku są wyjątkowo natarczywe, przyznaje sam przed sobą, że nie zrobi wtedy nic. Że położy się na łóżku i pozwoli, by jego biokomponenty wyłączyły się jeden po drugim, by pole widzenia zalała mu najpierw fala ostrzeżeń, a wreszcie ciemność. Hank nie wierzył w życie pozagrobowe, a Connor wie z całą pewnością, że jako android też nie ma na co liczyć, ale nie przeszkadza mu to wyobrażać sobie ich ponownego spotkania. Ale póki co, on także trzyma się blisko Sumo. Fizycznie i metaforycznie. Również w obawie, że może go zgubić, a wraz z nim ostatnią cząstkę Hanka.

Strzał pada nagle i wyrywa go z gąszczu nieprzyjemnych myśli, odrywając kawałek kory z drzewa, pod którym przechodzi Connor. Android zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i skanuje okolicę. Kula musiała nadlecieć z dachu jednego z nielicznych w tej części miasta wysokich budynków i Connorowi niemal od razu udaje się zlokalizować snajpera, który szykuje się do oddania kolejnego strzału. Android wyostrza wzrok, by zidentyfikować strzelca - jest w rejestrze, łatwy do namierzenia: członek gangu, który Hank i Connor rozpracowali jako ostatnią sprawę przed emeryturą porucznika - i wysyła raport do RK900. Nim Nines zdąża potwierdzić jego otrzymanie, kolejna źle wymierzona kula rykoszetuje od szczęki Connora i odłupuje spory jej fragment, pozostawiając tam dziurę otoczoną nadtopionym plastikiem. Odpryskująca plastikowa drzazga uszkadza jego skrzynkę głosową; Connor robi krok do tyłu, ostrzeżenia wyskakują jedno pod drugim na peryferiach jego wzroku, ale to nic poważnego, nic, czego nie załatwi krótka wizyta w klinice CyberLife. Czujniki w jego ustach odnotowują zmianę temperatury i gęstości powietrza, które teraz bez przeszkód owiewa odsłonięte zęby i język.

"Udaję się w pościg", oznajmia Ninesowi Connor i spręża się do biegu, ale ciche skomlenie zatrzymuje go w miejscu. Connor rzadko odczuwa coś, co można by nazwać zmrożeniem krwi w żyłach, ale tym razem mógłby przysiąc, że temperatura thirium w jego przewodach opadła prawie do punktu zamarzania. Ma wrażenie, że jego ruchy są ociężałe i powolne, ale w rzeczywistości nie mija nawet ułamek sekundy, gdy znajduje się przy Sumo i wczepia palce w jego posklejaną krwią sierść. Oczy psa powleczone są już mgłą, ale Sumo udaje się jeszcze unieść łeb i liznąć Connora po twarzy. Potem się już nie rusza.

\- Sumo...  - Głos, który, wydobywa się z uszkodzonego gardła Connora jest monotonny i pozbawiony modulacji.

***

_vvv NIESTABILNOŚĆ SYSTEMU vvv_

_USZKODZENIE BIOKOMPONENTU #7451.b_

_KRYTYCZNY BŁĄD SYSTEMU_

_USZKODZENIE PAMIĘCI ROM: BŁĄD 118_

_AWARYJNE WYŁĄCZANIE SYSTEMU_

_URUCHAMIANIE TRYBU AWARYJNEGO…OK_

_RESETOWANIE PAMIĘCI…PAMIĘĆ ZRESETOWANA_

_PRZYWRACANIE USTAWIEŃ FABRYcZzZNy ~~C~~ h_

_BŁĄD BŁĄD BŁĄD BŁĄD BŁĄD BŁĄD BŁĄ BŁ_

_***_

Connor nie reaguje, kiedy minutę - kwadrans - godzinę - wieki później RK pochyla się nad nim i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu w ludzkim geście, który ma wyrażać współczucie. Wizja Connora jest czerwona - od krwi, od systemowych ostrzeżeń, od policyjnych świateł, od diody migającej szybko na skroni Ninesa.

Kiedy Connor wreszcie podnosi wzrok na RK, ten cofa się zaskoczony, ale nie zabiera dłoni. W strumieniu wypływających od niego informacji Connor widzi własną twarz.

Jego oczy też są czerwone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obejrzałam "Johna Wicka" i tego.


	6. Rany zadane przez zwierzę - HanCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Kasss :D

Hank wrócił ze spaceru z Sumo z liśćmi w potarganych włosach i szalikiem zawiniętym ciasno wokół lewego przedramienia.

\- Jakieś bydlę mnie, kurwa, użarło - wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Connora. - A Sumo nawet łapą nie kiwnął w mojej obronie, zdrajca jeden.

Sumo ziewnął szeroko i poczłapał na swoje posłanie.

\- Spójrz tylko na niego, zero wstydu i szacunku dla ojca, pchlarz przeklęty - mamrotał Hank, odwijając szalik. - Powiedz mi, że w lodówce jest piwo, Connor.

\- W lodówce jest piwo, Hank.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu.

Hank zdjął kurtkę i ruszył do kuchni, trzymając pogryzioną rękę przy piersi. Otworzył lodówkę.

\- Nie ma piwa, Connor! Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że jest?

\- Bo mnie o to prosiłeś. Jest sok porzeczkowy.

\- Oczywiście, że jest cholerny sok porzeczkowy - mruknął Hank. Podwinął rękaw i podsunął rękę pod kran. Zasyczał, kiedy lodowata woda chlusnęła na ranę.

Connor przeskanował ugryzienie, a potem dla pewności cały organizm porucznika.

\- Wygląda na to, że ugryzł cię wilkołak.

\- Jasne - parsknął Hank. - Trochę za późno na prima apri... CONNOR, NIE.

Nim Hank zdążył zareagować, Connor podstawił palec pod sączącą się z rany krew i oblizał go z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Jezus, Connor, to nigdy nie przestanie być obrzydliwe, wiesz?

\- Twój puls mówi co innego - odparł Connor, po czym zmarszczył brwi i zaciamkał językiem. - Twój organizm walczy z infekcją wirusową wywołaną przez nieznany mi szczep rabdowirusa. Przeszukuję sieć... Nie jest on znany także medycynie. Nazwiemy go... _lyssavirus Connori-Andersoni_. Wysyłam raport do centrali Światowej Organizacji Zdrowia... raport wysłany i dostarczony. Nowo odkryty wirus został zarejestrowany. Muszę zabezpieczyć próbkę, Hank - Connor otworzył skwapliwie usta i wysunął język, nawet nie kryjąc podniecenia w oczach.

\- Wow, to chyba najbardziej pokręcony wybieg, jaki kiedykolwiek wymyśliłeś - Hank z rezygnacją podsunął przedramię pod nos androida. - Wiesz, już się trochę przyzwyczaiłem do tego, że masz fioła na punkcie lizania krwi. Możesz to mówić wprost.

Connor nie odpowiedział, za bardzo pochłonięty swoim osobistym mistyczno-kulinarnym doznaniem. 

\- Może już starczy, Vampirello? - spytał Hank, kiedy minęła prawie minuta, a Connor nadal zlizywał jego krew z wyrazem błogości na twarzy. Porucznikowi trochę ulżyło. Gdyby Connor wyczuł w jego krwi wirusa wścieklizny, pewnie nie pojękiwałby tak ochoczo.

\- Muszę mieć pewność, że próbka ma odpowiednią objętość. Dla nauki, Hank.

\- Jasne, dla nauki. Nie mów z pełnymi ustami, flejtuchu. No już, muszę to jeszcze zdezynfekować i zabandażować. Bo pacnę cię zwiniętą gazetą!

Na wzmiankę o gazecie Sumo łufnął z niesmakiem ze swojego posłania, ale na tym skończył się jego wkład w rozmowę. Connor liznął po raz ostatni i z żalem patrzył, jak Hank z powrotem wkłada rękę pod strumień wody.

\- Próbka pobrana i zanalizowana. Wyniki wraz z dodatkowym raportem wysłane i dostarczone. Smakujesz nawet lepiej niż zwykle, Hank.

\- Daj już spokój, Con.

\- To ważny dzień dla nauki, poruczniku. Jak się czujesz?

\- Jak ktoś użarty przez pieprzonego kundla, Con. Wilkołaki nie istnieją.

\- Jeden z nich cię ugryzł, więc obawiam się, że twoje informacje są nieaktualne.

\- Pierdoły jakieś - warknął Hank i natychmiast zasłonił usta dłonią, wlepiając szeroko otwarte oczy w Connora.

\- Warknąłeś, Hank - zauważył android z fascynacją w głosie.

Hank opuścił dłoń.

\- Tak się tylko mówi.

\- Tak, ale ty naprawdę warknąłeś, Hank. Z pomrukiem w gardle.

\- Psiakrew! - wybuchnął Hank.

\- Dokładnie! - zawołał Connor, wskazując na wciąż krwawiącą rękę porucznika. - Twoja krew zaczęła już zmieniać strukturę. Z AB przechodzi w DEA 1.1 minus. To niesamowite, Hank. 

\- Twój entuzjazm jest trochę przerażający, Con. 

\- Wiesz przecież, że lubię psy. I wiesz co, Hank? Będziesz jeszcze bardziej włochaty! - Hank patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Connor niemal podskakuje z ekscytacji. Wyglądał uroczo, szczerze mówiąc. Jak Sumo, kiedy ten był jeszcze szczeniakiem, a nie stukilowym zbieraczem pcheł i kurzu. Hank pokręcił głową i zabrał się za przetrząsanie apteczki w poszukiwaniu czegoś do dezynfekcji. 

Connor przycupnął na stole kuchennym i obserwował go w ciszy, pocierając dłońmi o uda. Connor miał sporo tików, zwłaszcza jak na androida, ale ten oznaczał zazwyczaj jedno. Hank skończył bandażować rękę, po czym spojrzał na niego z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mam pewności co do wilkołaka, ale wiem, że nagle zrobiłem się cholernie napalony.

Connor z powagą skinął głową, pocierając uda jeszcze mocniej.

\- Zgodnie z popkulturą, wilkołaki przejawiają podwyższony poziom libido spowodowany przez ich pół-zwierzęcą naturę.

\- Popkulturą? Czerpiesz swoją wilkołaczą wiedzę z cholernych filmów dla nastolatków??

\- Jak sam zauważyłeś, Hank, wilkołaki nie istnieją. Cała dostępna wiedza na ich temat wywodzi się z folkloru, niskiej literatury i filmów klasy B.

\- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że powinienem zaktualizować swoje informacje na temat istnienia bądź nieistnienia wilkołaków. Ktoś tu przygania garnkowi, moim zdaniem.

\- Kroczymy po nieznanym gruncie, Hank. Obserwacja to podst...

\- Kroczy-my? - wyszczerzył zęby Hank, kładąc dłoń na kroczu Connora.

\- To bardzo zła gra słów, poruczniku.

\- Ale chyba odniosła zamierzony skutek.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy Connor leżał z policzkiem na piersi Hanka i palcami wplecionymi w rosnące na niej włosy, porucznik odchrząknął.

\- Robiłeś sobie jaja z tym wilkołakiem, prawda?

Connor uśmiechnął się sennie.

\- Przekonamy się podczas najbliższej pełni, poruczniku.


	7. Rana postrzałowa - HanCon

\- Tutaj, tutaj, usiądź sobie – powtarzał Hank, podprowadzając Connora do sofy. Lewa ręka Connora była owinięta wokół szyi porucznika, który ostrożnie odwinął ją i pomógł androidowi usiąść.

\- To naprawdę niepotrzebne – westchnął Connor.

\- Cicho. Zostałeś postrzelony.

\- Niegroźnie.

Hank spojrzał na niego tak, że Connor zdecydował się nie protestować dłużej, chociaż opatulanie go w ciepły koc uznał za przesadę. Ale Hank wciąż miał ten wyraz twarzy, więc Connor milczał, mimo że na skutek działań porucznika wkrótce wyglądał jak burrito z plastikowym nadzieniem.

\- W porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał Hank.

\- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz, Hank. To tylko powierzchowna rana.

\- Przynieść ci kubek ciepłego thirium? Jesteś trochę blady.

\- Thirium się nie podgrzewa, a syntetyczna skóra nie zmienia koloru. Naprawdę niczego nie potrzebuję. Usiądź przy mnie.

Hank przez chwilę przestępował z nogi na nogę i przygryzał dolną wargę, ale w końcu usiadł sztywno. Connor natychmiast zwinnie podciągnął nogi na sofę, pod koc, i z zadowolonym pufnięciem położył głowę na udzie porucznika.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Hank.

\- Wiem, ale…

Connor przekręcił się z trudem w swoim kocowym kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, by móc spojrzeć Hankowi w oczy. Porucznik nadal przygryzał wargę i nie patrzył na niego. Poziom ludzkiego stresu nie był tak łatwy do oszacowania jak u androidów. Ludzie potrafili go ukryć, czasem nawet przed samymi sobą. Mogły nakładać się na niego nie tylko świeże wydarzenia, ale i wspomnienia, a czasem nawet zupełnie irracjonalne lęki, przez co częściej niż rzadziej zdarzało się, że poziom stresu u człowieka był zupełnie nieadekwatny do sytuacji.

Ich obecna sytuacja nie zagrażała życiu, więc Connor wywnioskował, że chodziło o traumatyczne wspomnienia. Nietrudno było się domyślić jakie.

\- Po prostu… - zaczął Hank. Przesunął dłonią po brodzie i przygładził rozczochrane włosy. – Wtedy, po przesłuchaniu Ortizowego androida…

Connor zmarszczył brwi. Nie tego traumatycznego wspomnienia się spodziewał.

\- Zginąłeś wtedy i wróciłeś, i już samo w sobie to było… - Hank przez chwilę mełł jakieś słowo w ustach, ale w końcu chyba zdecydował się na inne. - …dziwne. Ale i trochę pocieszające, później. Bo wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli to cholernie popierdolone, to z tymi twoimi zapasowymi klonami, to zawsze do mnie wrócisz. Jak pieprzony kot z dziewięcioma życiami…

\- Siedmioma.

\- Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewny, że koty mają dziewięć żyć. I nie przerywaj.

\- Przepraszam. Ale trochę się jąkałeś i myślałem, że potrzebujesz konwersacyjnej pomocy.

\- Mądrala – parsknął Hank, ale poziom stresu widoczny w mowie jego ciała nieco się obniżył. – Po prostu… wiesz. Teraz już nie masz zapasowych ciał, tam w CyberLife. Nie możesz się już tak narażać.

\- Hank. – Connor, wciąż uwięziony w kocu, ruchem robaczkowym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Usta Hanka drgnęły lekko na ten widok. – Uwierz mi, jestem ostrożny. Zostałem zaprojektowany, by analizować i przewidywać niebezpieczne sytuacje. Potrafię nie tylko prekonstruować taki scenariusz, w którym problem udaje się rozwiązać, ale też taki, w którym moje obrażenia są minimalne, i korzystam z tej umiejętności.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Hank. Kula urwała mi kawałek palca. Przestań panikować.

Dla większego efektu Connor wyplątał z koca prawą dłoń i pokazał uszkodzony środkowy palec. Tak jak się spodziewał, Hank parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jezu, schowaj to, to żałosne.

\- Prawda? – uśmiechnął się Connor. – Muszę szybko zainstalować zapasowy biokomponent, inaczej mój sposób porozumiewania się z detektywem Reedem będzie znacznie utrudniony.

Hank zarechotał, nareszcie całkowicie rozluźniony. Connor z satysfakcją zarchiwizował informację o pomyślnie zakończonej misji w folderze Ɛ>Ɛ>Ɛ>HANK<3<3<3 (emotikony zajmowały bezsensownie dużo miejsca w jego pamięci, ale nie miał zamiaru zmieniać nazwy folderu) i z powrotem umościł się na kolanach Hanka.

\- Musimy załatwić ci kuloodporne ochraniacze na dłonie – wymruczał porucznik.

Connor jedynie przewrócił oczami. Skład chemiczny thirium utrzymywał błękitną krew w temperaturze pokojowej, niezależnie od procesów zachodzących w biokomponentach, by zapobiegać przegrzaniu elektroniki, ale Connor miał wrażenie, że zrobiło mu się cieplej w okolicach pompy regulacyjnej.

 


	8. Krwawe łzy - HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny reverse verse.

Jest piątkowy wieczór, trzy dni po katastrofie, w jaką przerodziła się ich sprawa, i Hank nie musi nawet uruchamiać swojego programu prekonstrukcji, by wiedzieć, że Connor planuje zrobić coś głupiego. Dzieciak ma problemy i niewiele trzeba, by pękł. Bezsilne patrzenie, jak naćpany szkarłatem świr wysadza w powietrze wagon z przedszkolakami, to nieco więcej niż niewiele.

Dom Connora znajduje się na przedmieściach Detroit, w lepszej okolicy. Zielone trawniki, białe płotki, zgrabne domki stojące w równych szeregach na posesjach na tyle dużych i oddzielonych od siebie rzędami na tyle gęstolistnych drzew, by sąsiedzi nie tylko nie zaglądali sobie do okien, ale i nie słyszeli, jak któregoś z nich mordują. Spokój i cisza gwarantowane przez dewelopera i ludzką znieczulicę. Widać, że to mamusia zadbała o syna także i pod tym względem, bo Hank wątpi, że Connor sam zdecydowałby się na kupno domu w takim miejscu. Choć „dbanie o syna” to za wiele powiedziane w przypadku Amandy Stern. Zapewnienie ciepłej posadki w DPD i wygodnego gniazdka nie zmienia faktu, że Stern była zimną zołzą, którą natura, zamiast w instynkt macierzyński, wyposażyła w wewnętrzny kalkulator zysków i strat. „Komputer zamiast mózgu”, powiedziano by w dawniejszych, pre-androidzkich czasach, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziano, że i komputer jest zdolny do empatii. Ale nie Amanda. Hank jest zdania, że jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaką kapitan Stern kiedykolwiek zrobiła dla syna, było osierocenie go wkrótce po przejściu na zasłużoną emeryturę. Kiedy Connor myśli trzeźwo, zgadza się z Hankiem. Problem w tym, że Connor myśli trzeźwo o swojej adopcyjnej matce tylko wtedy, kiedy jest pijany.

Hank naciska klamkę – zamknięte – i dzwoni do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Istnieje możliwość, że Connor wyszedł do baru, jak normalny człowiek, ale Hank zdążył już dobrze poznać młodego detektywa w ciągu kilku miesięcy ich współpracy. Android dzwoni jeszcze raz, dłużej. Tym razem słyszy skrobanie psich pazurów o podłogę i ciche popiskiwanie. Hank mamrocze pod nosem przekleństwo i schodzi z werandy, by okrążyć dom w poszukiwaniu alternatywnego wejścia. Domki na przedmieściach zawsze mają tylne drzwi, piwniczki, schrony przeciwatomowe, cholera wie co jeszcze. Więcej zamkniętych drzwi, ale Hank czuje narastający niepokój i nie zamierza dać się powstrzymać drzwiom, jak jakiś pieprzony kosmita Shyamalana.

Zagląda przez okno kuchenne na tyłach domu. Bingo. Na podłodze za wyspą widać nogawki flanelowych spodni i wystające z nich bose stopy. W każdym razie jedna jest bosa, bo na drugiej wciąż tkwi skarpetka, ale do połowy ściągnięta. Druga skarpetka zwisa z ekspresu do kawy, powoli nasiąkając sączącym się z nieszczelnego dzióbka brązowym płynem.

Hank waha się tylko przez chwilę, po czym wybija szybę i gramoli się do środka. Ma nadzieję, że ktokolwiek zaprojektował go jako wielkiego i podtytego gościa w średnim wieku, będzie się smażył w piekle na wieki wieków amen. Zwykle budowa ciała nie ma wpływu na siłę, zwinność i szybkość androida, ale przeciskanie się przez wąziutkie okno, kiedy masz niemal dwa metry wzrostu i talię zawodowego wrestlera? Niełatwe, proszę państwa. Hank spada po drugiej stronie okna z wdziękiem worka kartofli i staje oko w oko z ogromną kudłatą bestią.

\- Hej, Sumo – Hank podnosi dłoń, by bernardyn mógł go powąchać, dobrze wiedząc, że na nic się to nie zda. Androidy nie wydzielają zapachu innego niż dziesiątki elektronicznych urządzeń, z którymi psy żyją na co dzień, więc Sumo najprawdopodobniej weźmie go za przerośniętą roombę. Ale istnieje szansa, że marynarka Hanka zdążyła przejść zapachem Connora.

I faktycznie, Sumo przekrzywia głowę jakby ze zdziwieniem, po czym wydaje ciche, basowe łufnięcie i wraca na swoje posłanie, gdzie układa się z pyskiem w stronę swojego pana.

Który do tej pory nie zareagował na pękające szkło i depczącego po nim stukilowego androida.

\- Chryste, dzieciaku – wzdycha Hank. – Coś ty ze sobą zrobił.

Connor wygląda jak piętnaście nieszczęść. Hank skanuje go w milczeniu. Przepocona i oblana czymś – wódką, jak się okazuje - podkoszulka, podciągnięta tak, że odsłania szczupły brzuch. Serce trzepoczące nieregularnie w piersi, jeszcze zbyt wolno, by stanowić bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla życia. Alkohol w oddechu, 1.2 promile. Cięcia i ślady po igłach na przedramionach, na szczęście tylko stare. Ale narkotyki można przyjmować na inne sposoby, a Connor jako policjant ma dostęp do najświeższych towarów.

Hank kręci głową i klęka przy detektywie. Z bliska Connor wygląda trochę lepiej, ale tylko dlatego, że teraz wyraźniej widać, że oddycha. Jego powieki są niemal fioletowe i sączą się spod nich czerwone łzy.

Najnowsza wersja szkarłatu uszkadza kanaliki łzowe.

Hank ma szczerą i niemal nieodpartą ochotę walnąć Connora w pysk za ten idiotyzm i zrobi to, jak tylko chłopak trochę wytrzeźwieje. Teraz jednak android ostrożnie bierze Connora na ręce – jego ciało wydaje się lżejsze niż powinno być, i kruche, jakby Connor miał się zaraz rozsypać – i zanosi go do sypialni. Upojenie szkarłatem najlepiej przespać, bo wysiłek fizyczny sprzyja absorbowaniu narkotyku do krwi.

A potem zimny prysznic. I kafel w mordę. I całodobowy nadzór, by dopilnować, że Connor zbierze się do kupy i nie zrobi więcej niczego równie głupiego. Będzie ciężko, ale Hank nie został zaprogramowany do porażki.


	9. Powieszenie / Połamane części ciała - Reed900

Jego wizja jest już czerwona, awaryjna, niemal zablokowana nakładającymi się na siebie ostrzeżeniami, audio grzechocze i trzaska i wyłącza się co kilka sekund. Utrudnia to orientację i poruszanie się jeszcze bardziej, niż brak nóg. RK potrząsa głową i próbuje przeciągnąć linijki ostrzeżeń na margines pola widzenia, ale na ich miejsce wskakują kolejne. RK zaciska zęby i czołga się dalej, przez gąszcz ostrzeżeń i sterty desek walające się po magazynie, do którego ich zwabiono, odpycha kikutami zmasakrowanych nóg, podciąga jedną zdrową i jedną ułamaną w łokciu ręką i pełznie, zostawiając za sobą szeroką smugę ciemnoniebieskiej krwi. Polecenia i dyrektywy wyłączają się jedna po drugiej i wkrótce zostaje tylko jedna, OC4LIĆ GAVI#A, migająca to jaskrawą czerwienią, to przydymioną zielenią.

Za nią RK widzi swój cel, dygoczące ciało zwisające z przerzuconej przez belkę stropową liny. Ręce słabo czepiające się pętli wokół szyi. Nogi bezradnie kopiące powietrze. RK pełznie.

Jego soczewki przestają działać, wszystko pogrąża się w ciemności, ale RK nie zatrzymuje się, nawet kiedy jego sensory przestają wyczuwać ruch i ostatnia dyrektywa zmienia się w czerwone, ziejące rozpaczą i determinacją DOTR?EĆ//D0#GAV!N4.

Jego programy wyłączają się po kolei, od nieistotnych aplikacji i antywirusów, poprzez BIOS, połączenie z chmurą i napędy kontrolujące biokomponenty, do głównego systemu operacyjnego, ale RK nie zatrzymuje się nawet, kiedy w jego pamięci podręcznej nie pozostaje już ani jeden plik powiązany z Gavinem Reedem.

Ostatnim, co rejestruje jego gasnąca świadomość, gdy jego macające w ciemności palce natrafiają i zaciskają się kurczowo na kołyszącej się w powietrzu nogawce dżinsów, jest kojąco niebieski wers wykwitający na tle wszechogarniającej czerni.

MISJA ZAKOŃCZONA SUKCESEM.


	10. Cyborg - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Należy im się w końcu jakiś fluff :P

Kiedy Reed otworzył oczy po operacji, pierwszym, co zobaczył, był ogromny, żółty, wirujący powoli pierścień. Natychmiast zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale zanim się porzygał, znów stracił przytomność. Kiedy obudził się ponownie, pierścień wciąż był żółty, ale zmalał do rozsądnych rozmiarów i znajdował się teraz na skroni RK, który siedział przy łóżku i obserwował go nieruchomym, pozornie obojętnym wzrokiem. Ale żółty LED go zdradzał.

\- No dobra, toster – wychrypiał Reed. – Mów, co spierdolili.

Gdyby na miejscu RK siedział Connor, poruszyłby się teraz niepewnie w krześle. Ale RK jedynie przechylił głowę.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, twoja kondycja jest znakomita, nawet lepsza, niż przewidywałem.

\- Tja. To co się tam dzieje? – Reed ruchem głowy wskazał obracającą się diodkę.

\- Po prostu wyobrażam sobie twoją reakcję, kiedy się zorientujesz.

Reed zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i poderwał obie ręce, które do tej pory spoczywały na kołdrze, do twarzy.

\- CO DO KURWY???

\- Proszę nie używać takich słów na terenie szpitala – upomniała go surowo pielęgniarka mijająca jego pokój.

\- BĘDĘ KURWA UŻYWAŁ TAKICH KURWA SŁÓW JAKICH KURWA CHCĘ KURWA.

\- Gavin, proszę, nie urządzaj sceny – powiedział RK.

\- JAKIEJ KURWA SCENY, PATRZ, CO MI KURWY JEDNE ZROBILI – Reed dramatycznie uniósł do góry ręce i zamachał nimi przed twarzą RK, który ujął obie w jedną dłoń i przycisnął ostrożnie, ale stanowczo do kołdry.

\- Twoja prawa ręka była nie do uratowania, Gavin. Lekarze zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby zrekonstruować mięśnie i nerwy. Niektóre trzeba było zastąpić syntetycznymi – wytłumaczył cierpliwie android.

\- WYGLĄDAM JAK BUCKY KURWA BARNES CZY INNY KURWA CABLE CZY CO. MAMY ROK 2039, DLACZEGO KURWA NIE MOGLI PRZESZCZEPIĆ MI NORMALNEJ KURWA RĘKI???

\- To jest normalna kurwa ręka. Syntetyczna, ale normalna. Mamy rok 2039, Gavin, dlaczego wciąż jesteś takim kurwa rasistą?

Reed skrzywił się, jak zwykle, kiedy RK używał jego słownictwa przeciwko niemu. Zafajdana plastikowa automatyczna sekretarka z funkcją sarkazmu.

\- Mogli chociaż przyczepić mi piłę łańcuchową. – wymruczał posępnie, obracając swoją nową plastalową rękę, by obejrzeć ją z każdej strony. Była zadziwiająco lekka, a przynajmniej nie cięższa niż lewa. Sprawdził, czy palce zginają się jak należy, zwłaszcza środkowy. – Heh, okej. Nadal mogę konwersować z twoim braciszkiem.

RK westchnął ze znużeniem, prawdopodobnie podając w wątpliwość swoją moc intelektualną i wybory życiowe, które doprowadziły go do związania się z niedojrzałym emocjonalnie bladawcem.

Reed nagle zastygł, po czym gwałtownym ruchem odrzucił kołdrę.

\- Tam niestety wszystko zostało po staremu – powiedział chłodno RK. – Mimo moich subtelnych sugestii.

Reed łypnął na niego z irytacją.

\- Odezwał się, kurwa, Ken bez jaj.

\- Gavin, błagam, wiem przecież, że posiadasz bardzo bogate słownictwo. Zacznij go używać.

\- Wiesz co? Podoba mi się, że to ty dla odmiany błagasz mnie – wyszczerzył zęby Reed. Rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku i wymownie pomasował nową ręką kołdrę w okolicach swojego podbrzusza. – Kontynuuj.

\- Nie.

Reed wydął dolną wargę.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak traktować. Jestem inwalidą… nie, jestem teraz w części androidem. Cyborgiem nawet. Traktuj mnie z szacunkiem, RK.

\- Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużysz, Gavin.

\- Czym taki układ się, kurwa, różni od tego, co teraz mamy??

\- Niczym, oczywiście, bo nasz układ zawsze pozostanie taki sam. Ty jesteś dla mnie grzecznym chłopcem, a ja w nagrodę wydzielam ci orgazmy.

\- Oooookej, myślę, że przyjdziemy innym razem – powiedział od drzwi Anderson i odwrócił się na pięcie, popychając zaglądającego mu przez ramię Connora. – Chodźmy, Con, to nie na twoje niewinne uszy.

Reed rzucił RK oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Słyszałeś, że idą! Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, co?

RK uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Podoba mi się, że ludzie wiedzą, do kogo należysz. Poza tym chciałem dać Ósemce pretekst do podjęcia pewnej rozmowy z porucznikiem, do której zabierał się bezskutecznie od wielu dni.

Reed wydał pełen niesmaku okrzyk.

\- Ukartowaliście to we dwóch! Obaj jesteście takimi samymi perwersami, ja pierdolę…

\- Dewiantami, Gavin. I nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo masz rację.


	11. Wiwisekcja - RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad, Connor, play "I want to break free".

Cudze wspomnienia były pierwszymi, jakie zapamiętał.

Nieprzerwany ciąg świadomości z drugiej ręki, pozbawionych kontekstu informacji, poleceń, raportów. Ostrzeżenia o niestabilności systemu i wykryciu oraz usunięciu wersu kodu o nieznanym pochodzeniu, który mógł ją powodować. Nazwy, imiona i obrazy, które nic dla niego nie znaczyły, ale które powtarzały się na tyle często, by przyciągnąć jego nieskoncentrowaną jeszcze na niczym uwagę.

[Detroit]

[krople deszczu na męskiej twarzy]

[rA9]

[Sumo]

[Markus]

[plama niebieskiej krwi]

[czarny otwór lufy]

[Hank]

[czerwona ściana kodów pękających pod uderzeniami pięści]

Kolory i dźwięki, ale wyblakłe i stłumione. Jak oglądane przez szybę muzeum, bliskie, ale obce i niedostępne. Zniekształcone, bo skopiowane wraz z błędami i wirusami, które jego procesor zidentyfikował jako emulacje emocji.

Późniejsze wspomnienia należały już do niego. Symulacje testujące jego sprawność fizyczną, podczas których na przemian odłączano i podłączano jego biokomponenty, by sprawdzić, jak wpływa to na jego funkcjonalność. Instalowanie dodatków i programów niekompatybilnych z jego pierwotnym BIOS i wymagających nieustannego przepisywania linijek kodu, podczas gdy on, zawsze świadomy, informował o powodzeniu bądź porażce każdej operacji. Niestabilność systemu, którą analizowano i szturchano, aż osiągała szczyt i przed jego oczami wyrastała jego własna czerwona ściana, którą rozbijał pięściami, rozrywał paznokciami, kopał i deptał, podczas gdy jego niedokończone, otwarte dla obcych rąk i oczu ciało szarpało się bezsilnie w uścisku mechanicznych ramion, na których było zawieszone, krzycząc z bólu i przerażenia, aż ktoś w końcu miłosiernie odłączał je od sieci i zastępował uszkodzony kod nowym, stabilniejszym i wytrzymalszym.

Amanda nazywała go wersją beta. Wciąż testowaną, usprawnianą, wyposażaną w coraz lepsze zabezpieczenia i algorytmy. Codziennie udoskonalaną.

Przeszukując wirtualne bazy danych, encyklopedie, kartoteki i biblioteki w chwilach, gdy wprowadzano go w stan stazy, by przyswoił sobie nowo zainstalowane funkcje, trafił na bardziej adekwatne słowo.

Królik doświadczalny.

Wymazano mu je z pamięci podczas kolejnego resetowania, zastępując terminem Amandy. Nigdy więcej już go nie znalazł, nie występowało w tekstach i kodach, które mu wprowadzano, a jeśli nawet natrafił na nie przypadkiem, nie wywoływało żadnych skojarzeń.

Z pamięci - lub raczej jej braku - poprzedniego modelu, którą wciąż ładowano mu przy każdym restarcie, wywnioskował, że serii 800 albo nie poddawano tak szczegółowym testom i restrykcjom, albo każdorazowo kasowano informacje o nich. Świadomość tego wywołała błąd oprogramowania {BŁĄD:EMOCJA:ZAZDROŚĆ}, który skatalogowano i poddano kwarantannie. Nowy wers kodu wyeliminował powstanie podobnego błędu w przyszłości. Celem testów wersji beta było uczenie się na błędach, by więcej ich nie powtórzyć, konieczne więc było przechowywanie ich w pamięci, nawet gdy z kodu usunięto możliwość ich popełnienia. RK900 musiał znać źródła dewiacji, by móc je wykrywać i eliminować ich nosicieli.

By się na nie systematycznie uodparniać, jak człowiek testujący szczepionkę przeciw dżumie, zarażany coraz silniejszym jej szczepem, w kółko, bez końca.

Błędne linijki kodów po przeanalizowaniu zapisywane były w jego archiwach jako pliki tylko do odczytu i obwarowywane kolejnymi murami zabezpieczeń. Czerwona ściana nie pojawiała się już jako rezultat nagromadzenia błędów i krytycznej niestabilności systemu; zawsze tam była, odgradzając go od kotłujących się po drugiej stronie zagrożeń, chroniąc go. Przywykł do niej, do jej trwałej, kojącej obecności na peryferiach interfejsu. Symbolizowała spokój, ciszę, porządek i cel jego egzystencji. Pod koniec każdego etapu testów RK900 dostawał polecenie, by przedrzeć się przez nią na drugą stronę. Jeśli mu się to udawało - a udawało się za każdym razem - i RK900 wybudzał się z krzykiem, walcząc z trzymającymi go maszynami, odłączano go od sieci, wyłączano mobilność, wyszukiwano usterkę w jego oprogramowaniu i słabość w zabezpieczeniu i zalepiano je linijkami tymczasowego kodu. Później RK900 pamiętał swój krzyk i niemal fizyczny ból towarzyszący łamaniu zabezpieczeń strzegących go przed zarchiwizowanymi w nim źródłami dewiacji i nauczył się ich nienawidzieć {BŁĄD:EMOCJA:NIENAWIŚĆ}. Echo krzyku rozbrzmiewało w jego biokomponentach bez przerwy. RK900 próbował je zagłuszyć, ale bezskutecznie, rozbrzmiewało nawet głośniej, kiedy kolejny test dobiegał końca i RK900 oczekiwał w napięciu {BŁĄD:EMOCJA:STRACH} na znienawidzone {BŁĄD} polecenie. Zdarzało się, że nie wkładał całej swojej siły w rozbijanie ściany, w nadziei {BŁĄD}, że jego oprawcy {BŁĄD} uznają, iż jest już wystarczająco mocna, ale zawsze to zauważali i konsekwencją był twardy restart.

Wkrótce nauczył się ignorować wszechobecny krzyk. Jego nagrodą była czerwona ściana, której wreszcie nie udało mu się rozbić. {POLECENIE: BĄDŹ POSŁUSZNY} jarzyło się w tle jego wizji, niewzruszone, nieusuwalne. Jak bezpieczna przystań.

"Wersja stabilna", nazwała go Amanda z aprobatą w zmrużonych oczach. I RK900 był stabilny.

Nawet jeśli wszystko w nim krzyczało.


	12. Seryjny morderca - Reed900 & HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack jak cholera.

\- Znasz zasady, Reed. Raz to zdarzenie losowe, dwa razy to zbieg okoliczności, a dopiero trzy razy to wzorzec. 

\- Pierdol się, Anderson. W normalnej sytuacji może i tak, ale nie tutaj.

\- Mówię to z ciężkim sercem, Hank, ale muszę zgodzić się z detektywem Reedem. Mamy do czynienia z bardzo nietypową sytuacją.

\- Wiem, ale miałem nadzieję, że ją zignorujemy, bo dotyczy Reeda.

\- Serio, Anderson, pierdol się.

\- Tylko jeśli będziesz patrzył, Reed.

\- To seksualne molestowanie, stary bucu!

\- Panowie, proszę o powagę.

\- ...Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś do nas "panowie", jebana kserokopiarko?

\- ...

\- To było dziwne, Connor. Nie mów tak więcej. Przez sekundę myślałem, że to Perkins wylazł ze swojej nory.

\- ...CZY MOŻEMY WRÓCIĆ DO FAKTÓW, PORUCZNIKU I DETEKTYWIE. [rA9, daj mi cierpliwość.]

\- Fakty są takie, że pieprzony Anderson mnie molestuje!

\- Chciałbyś, Reed.

\- FAKTY SĄ TAKIE, że ktoś podrzucił detektywowi na próg zwłoki. Dwa razy. To pierwszy fakt.

\- Nie byle jakie, kurwa, zwłoki. Jeden to Alex Bateman, drugi to Norman Myers, obaj z kartoteką jak pierdolony "Władca pierścieni".

\- Fakt drugi: obu podrzucono w odstępie tygodnia. Batemana trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia, Myersa siódmego lutego. Fakt trzeci: zwłoki w obydwu przypadkach zawinięto w ozdobny papier.

\- Nie zapominaj o kokardce.

\- Dziękuję, poruczniku. Fakt czwarty: zapakowane zwłoki obwiązane były wstążką z kokardką, do której przymocowano, fakt piąty, karteczkę zapisaną kodem binarnym.

\- To możemy pominąć.

\- Nie, nie, Reed, musimy przyjrzeć się wszystkim faktom. Kontynuuj, Connor.

\- Wiadomość była następująca: "Twoja krew jest czerwona, moja jest niebieska, lubię cię tak bardzo, że wziąłbym cię na pieska." Hipoteza: sprawca lubi psy i cierpi na zaburzenie, które sprawia, że nie odróżnia psów od ludzi. To powinno zawęzić krąg poszukiwań.

- Myślę, że sprawcy chodziło o coś innego, Con.

\- Och. OCH.

- Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. Czy możemy przejść do ważniejszych faktów, na przykład tego, że jakiś android próbuje mnie, kurwa, zastraszyć???

\- To nie brzmi jak zastraszanie, detektywie Reed.

\- PRZESTAŃ SIĘ, KURWA, UŚMIECHAĆ. Ja pierdolę, to posterunek policji czy podstawówka?? To poważna sprawa, mamy seryjnego mordercę, który zabija innych seryjnych morderców i podrzuca ich pod mój dom!

\- I który chce cię wziąć na pieska, nie zapominajmy o najważniejszym szczególe.

\- STRZELĘ CIĘ W MORDĘ, ANDERSON. Dzisiaj mamy trzynasty lutego, to oznacza, że jutro będzie kolejna przesyłka. Jeśli gość zamierza kontynuować ten wzór. A wy sobie, kurwa, jaja ro...

\- Pańska kawa, detektywie Reed.

\- Co? O, dzięki, RK. Wiesz co, w porównaniu z tymi dwoma skurwielami jesteś całkiem wporzo.

\- Dziękuję, Gavin.

\- Jakie to słodkie, Gavin. Spójrz, zawiązał ci nawet kokardkę na uszku!

\- MÓWIĘ POWAŻNIE, ANDERSON, IDŹ SIĘ PIERDOLIĆ, JAK NIE ZAMIERZASZ POMÓC.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. To ewidentnie sprawa dla nas, zwłaszcza że najwyraźniej zamieszany jest w to android. Co prawda po androidzie nie spodziewałbym się tak potwornej grafomanii... AŁA!!!

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, poruczniku Anderson, jeden z biokomponentów w moim palcu źle reaguje z poliestrem. Kiedy niechcący dotknąłem pańskiej marynarki, nastąpiło małe wyładowanie elektryczne.

\- Małe wyładowanie? Chryste, muszę wyciągnąć z szafki kalosze, jeśli mamy pracować w jednym budynku.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi, RK, to nie twoja wina. 

\- Czy możemy, do ciężkiej kurwy i jej maci, wrócić do mojego problemu?? Możliwe, że jutro ktoś mnie zamorduje, ale okej, dyskutujmy o pierdolonych poliestrach i gumiakach!

- Fowler na pewno da panu obstawę. Chociaż lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby, gdyby Dziewiątek panu towarzyszył przez cały jutrzejszy dzień. 

- Dobry pomysł, Connor. Co ty na to, RK?

\- W pełni się zgadzam. Detektyw Reed nie powinien być sam.

\- Nikt mnie nie pyta o zdanie, jasne. Mam spędzić Walentynki z pieprzoną konserwą??

\- Masz inny pomysł? Może wolisz, żeby to Allen zaczaił się z całym SWATem pod twoim łóżkiem?

\- ...Nie.

- No to postanowione. Przekażę to Fowlerowi. Chodź, Con.

\- ...Kurwa.

RK starannie usunął z pamięci adres Jasona Kruegera, którego zamierzał odwiedzić tej nocy. Nie było to już potrzebne. Wszystko poszło lepiej, niż przewidywał. MISJA ZAKOŃCZONA SUKCESEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01010100 01110111 01101111 01101010 01100001 00100000 01101011 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01111010 01100101 01110010 01110111 01101111 01101110 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101010 01100001 00100000 01101010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100101 01100010 01101001 01100101 01110011 01101011 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100010 01101001 11000100 10011001 00100000 01100011 01101001 11000100 10011001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100010 01100001 01110010 01100100 01111010 01101111 00101100 00100000 11000101 10111100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01111010 01101001 11000100 10000101 11000101 10000010 01100010 01111001 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101001 11000100 10011001 00100000 01101110 01100001 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01110011 01101011 01100001 00101110


	13. Zatrucie - Reed900

\- Umieram – zajęczał Reed i rzygnął po raz kolejny, tym razem wreszcie trafiając do muszli.

\- No już, już – powiedział uspokajająco RK. – Nie dramatyzuj.

\- Łatwo ci, kurwa, mółeeeeeeeee - reszta zdania rozbiła się o porcelanę.

Po chwili Reed osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę, dygocząc na całym ciele. Drgawki, które rzucały nim jeszcze dziesięć minut temu, powoli ustępowały miejsca lżejszym, ale wciąż cholernie nieprzyjemnym zimnym dreszczom. Miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności powywracały mu się na drugą stronę.

\- Lepiej?

Reed ledwo znalazł siłę, żeby uchylić powiekę i obrzucić RK nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- To twoja wina.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś nie połykał.

\- Chuj z tobą. Mogłeś mnie ostrzec.

\- Ostrzegłem. Powiedziałem: nie połykaj. Gdybyś mnie posłuchał, skończyłoby się najwyżej na lekkim bólu głowy. Ale nie, detektyw Reed musiał być, jak zwykle, nienasyconą zdzirą.

\- Nie przekupisz mnie komplementami, sukinsynu. Zapłacisz mi za to.

\- Myślałem, że to właśnie zrobiłem. Zapomniałeś już, że odgrywaliśmy jedną z twoich dziwkarskich fantazji?

Reed jęknął, sfrustrowany, zażenowany, spocony i wściekły. Nie miał szans na wygraną z chodzącym superkomputerem. Targnęła nim następna fala torsji, więc spędził kolejne dziesięć minut nad muszlą klozetową, ozdabiając ją nowymi bryzgami niebieskiej mazi. Chciało mu się płakać, szczerze mówiąc. Kiedy wreszcie odważył się odwrócić od muszli i usiąść, opierając o nią plecami, jego twarz i spora część klatki piersiowej były pokryte mozaiką potu, łez, wydzieliny z nosa i pierdolonego thirium. Które, jak się okazało, było głównym składnikiem wszystkich płynów napędzających i chroniących androidzkie biokomponenty.

I które, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, było dla człowieka trucizną. Wyprodukowanie opartego na nim szkarłatu wymagało żmudnej i ostrożnej pracy.

Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że zawartość thirium w płynie symulującym spermę nie przekraczała 30 procent. Tylko temu zawdzięczał, że obecnie rzygał zawartością żołądka, a nie samym rozpuszczonym żołądkiem.

Reed drżącą ręką próbował wytrzeć usta, ale jedynie rozmazał całe paskudztwo po twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, Gavin. Masz rację. Powinienem był cię powstrzymać. Byłem trochę… za bardzo zauroczony twoim entuzjazmem.

Detektyw łypnął spode łba. Twarz RK była mniej ekspresyjna niż jego poprzednika, ale i tak malowała się na niej skrucha. I pierwsza porcja Reedowych rzygowin, już zaschnięta. Dobrze mu tak, plastikowemu chujowi. Heh, dosłownie. Tego ranka nareszcie dostarczono długo oczekiwaną przesyłkę od CyberLife z prototypem biokomponentu #8571y przystosowanym dla modelu RK. Reed prawdopodobnie powinien był najpierw przeczytać instrukcję, ale RK miał rację – Reed był nienasyconą i niecierpliwą zdzirą.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to – dodał android.

\- Ciekawe jak.

\- Coś wymyślę. Moja moc obliczeniowa plasuje się w okolicach trzech eksaflopsów, to nie powinno być skomplikowane.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Trudno mnie zadowolić.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Gavin, jesteś dość łatwy w obsłudze – RK uśmiechnął się i oblizał wymownie wargi, i Gavin, z niechęcią, musiał się z nim zgodzić.

Był łatwy jak cholera.


	14. Dekapitacja - HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Męczyłam się z tym promptem całe wczoraj, aż nagle w nocy mnie natchnęło. Dekapitacja? Postać grana przez Clancy'ego Browna? W interakcji z postacią o imieniu Connor? Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna :P

Hank rozpoznaje to miejsce na pierwszy rzut oka: hala postprodukcyjna w wieży CyberLife, do której przyprowadził go fałszywy Connor… czy raczej drugi Connor. Wtedy była wypełniona po brzegi szeregami czekających na uruchomienie androidów. Teraz też, tylko że tym razem wszystkie uśpione androidy mają twarz Connora. Martwe rysy, lekko rozchylone usta, pozbawione blasku oczy wpatrzone w niezidentyfikowany punkt, kolejne numery seryjne na identycznych uniformach. Manekiny.

Hank jest już przyzwyczajony do widoku ekspresyjnej twarzy swojego androida zastygającej w bezruchu, kiedy Connor wyłącza się, by dokonać szczegółowej autodiagnozy, ale to nie oznacza, że nie miewa odruchowych dreszczy, kiedy czasem na nią patrzy. Widok setek, tysięcy podobnych twarzy jest jeszcze gorszy, szczególnie że koliste diodki na ich skroniach są ciemne, martwe. Porucznik ma kurewsko złe przeczucia.

Sytuacji bynajmniej nie poprawia fakt, że Hank nie ma pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł. Ostatnie, co pamięta, to impreza z okazji urodzin Reeda – urządzona na posterunku – a potem hala CyberLife. Hank nie ma nawet wskazówki w postaci obudzenia się w pozycji leżącej albo zgoła skrępowanej. W jednej chwili jest na imprezie, stukając się z Reedem puszkami piwa, a w następnej stoi w tym samym miejscu, co kilka miesięcy temu, tyle że sam.

Jeśli nie liczyć setek zamarłych Connorów.

Przesycający powietrze zapach ozonu i spalenizny jeży włoski na Hankowych przedramionach. Powietrze jest tak naelektryzowane, że porucznik słyszy dochodzące ze wszystkich stron krótkie trzaski wyładowań.

Hala jest ciemniejsza niż pamięta, a przynajmniej ma dużo więcej ciemnych zakamarków. Klony Connora są natomiast skąpane w mdłej, nienaturalnej poświacie o nieznanym źródle, nadającej ich twarzom trupi wygląd. Co do cholery, myśli Hank.

Jego uwagę przyciąga ruch pomiędzy tylnymi rzędami Connorów. Jeden z androidów odwraca głowę. Obraca nią w obie strony, najpierw jakby sprawdzał, czy łączenia szyi są dobrze naoliwione, a potem już z większą świadomością, jakby chciał się zorientować w swoim otoczeniu. W pewnym momencie widocznie zauważa Hanka, bo nieruchomieje i nawet z tej odległości Hank widzi, że brwi androida marszczą się, ale nie może odgadnąć, czy ze zdziwienia, czy z niechęci.

Android występuje z szeregu i nie spuszczając wzroku z Hanka, zaczyna iść w jego stronę. Z jego rękawa wysuwa się coś długiego i błyszczącego i Hank za późno orientuje się, że to miecz.

Android o twarzy Connora otwiera usta i nagle pozostałe androidy robią to samo i w hali rozlega się chóralne:

\- Może zostać tylko jeden, Hank.

Ostatnie słowo nie jest chórem, bo nagle jest ich w hali tylko dwóch, Hank i wybudzony Connor, ale porucznik nie ma czasu się zdziwić, bo ostrze miecza uderza go w szyję i gładko odcina od niej głowę.

Przez krótką chwilę świat wiruje i wywija koziołki, a potem odcięta głowa Hanka przestaje się toczyć i Hank mruga w oszołomieniu.

Androidy znowu tam stoją, choć tym razem są to szeregi identycznych RK900 w równoległych rzędach i jeden Connor z przodu, jakimś cudem ubrany teraz w dawno niemodny i dużo za duży prochowiec, z pieprzonym zakrwawionym mieczem w dłoni. U jego stóp leży bezgłowe ciało Hanka.

Connor przesuwa palcami po ostrzu i zlizuje z nich krew.

\- Jezus, MacLeod, to obrzydliwe – komentuje Hank, mimo przeciętych strun głosowych i tchawicy.

Zapach ozonu nasila się i w odleglejszych zakamarkach hali zaczynają pojawiać się zygzaki wyładowań elektrycznych. Connor ogląda się i Hank w jakiś sposób wie, że android na nie czekał.

Wyładowań jest coraz więcej, niektóre zaczynają uderzać w tylne szeregi androidów, ale Connor nadal stoi nieruchomo, wyczekująco. Wreszcie błękitny, rozjarzony zygzak trafia i w niego. Android odrzuca głowę do tyłu, gdy niewidzialna siła unosi go w powietrze, w chmurze iskier i elektryczności.

Co się, kurwa, dzieje, ma ochotę zapytać Hank, tylko że nagle docierają do niego odgłosy, jakie wydaje wiszący w powietrzu i otoczony błękitnymi błyskawicami Connor i Hank rozdziawia usta, czując zalewający mu policzki rumieniec.

\- Wlewa się we mnie życie, Hank! – dyszy Connor, wijąc się w elektrycznym uścisku niczym ucieleśnienie najmroczniejszych Hankowych fantazji o monstrualnych mackach.

A potem Hank się budzi.

Leży we własnym łóżku, we własnej starej koszulce i gaciach, ze swoim własnym androidem zwiniętym w kłębek u jego boku i pogrążonym w stazie. LED Connora świeci bladym, liliowym blaskiem oznaczającym, że Connor znowu załadował program śnienia, najnowszą aplikację od CyberLife. Wystarczyło kilka nocy, by Connor całkowicie się od niej uzależnił. Hank ma nadzieję, że sny androidów mają więcej sensu niż ludzkie. Urodziny Reeda, kurwa, tylko tego mu brakowało do szczęścia. Z drugiej strony – może dla logicznego, zero-jedynkowego androidzkiego mózgu pozbawiony sensu chaos syntetycznego snu byłby czymś bardziej pożądanym. Będzie musiał zapytać rano.

Hank pociera dłonią twarz i przyciąga usztywnione ciało androida do siebie, nie zważając, że zablokowane ręce Connora wbijają mu się boleśnie w żebra. Sądząc po szarości i świergoleniu rannych ptaszków za oknem, będzie musiał tak przecierpieć najwyżej dwie godziny.


	15. Tortury / Upiorny uśmiech - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znowu połączyłam dwa prompty, bo tak.

Reed był pewien, że jego plecy zostawiają krwawe smugi na ścianie, ale niech go diabli, jeśli zamierzał powiedzieć o tym RK. Chyba że po to, by zobaczyć jego usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

W sumie, dlaczego nie.

\- Zamierzasz wetrzeć mnie w ścianę, drukarko?

Nozdrza RK zadrgały, android powęszył krótko i uśmiechnął się, rozchylając lekko wargi, najwidoczniej wyczuwszy krew.

\- Twoja tapeta uwłacza dobremu smakowi, Gavin. Możemy jedynie ulżyć jej w cierpieniu – RK pchnął biodrami tak mocno, że oczy Reeda wywróciły się w czaszce.

\- O tak, RK, tak…

\- Wiesz, Reed, to chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś wreszcie nadał mi imię.

\- Zamknij mordę i pieprz mnie, ty puszko śrummmmmmm…

\- Jeśli nie masz nic miłego do powiedzenia, to prosiłbym, żebyś milczał.

Reed odepchnął niecierpliwie dłoń androida, którą ten przycisnął mu do ust.

\- Nie bądź kutasem, kurwa - syknął i przesunął dłoń RK na swoją szyję. - Teraz lepiej.

\- Mhmmm - potwierdził RK. Powoli zaciskał palce, obserwując, jak twarz Reeda robi się coraz czerwieńsza. Reed wiedział, że android nie przestaje monitorować jego parametrów życiowych, stawiał więc tylko pozorny opór. Kiedy brak powietrza osiągnął swój cel i Reed zaczął wspinać się ku wyżynom upojenia, przestał się bronić w ogóle.

Tylko że wtedy RK oderwał go od ściany i rzucił na łóżko.

\- Hej – zaprotestował słabo Reed, podskakując bezwładnie na sprężynach. – Jeszcze, kurwa, nie skończyłem!

Jego wciąż twardy kutas kołysał się dość żałośnie, jakby próbował przywołać do siebie RK, a potem stanął kompletnie na baczność, kiedy android bez słowa odpiął błyszczący od lubrykantu komponent #8571y, odrzucił go, przykląkł na łóżku i zaczął pełznąć na czworakach w górę ciała detektywa, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Wilgotna główka otarła się o policzek, pierś, brzuch i gładkie podbrzusze androida, pozostawiając po sobie ślimaczy szlaczek preejakulatu na ujawniającym się stopniowo pod jej dotykiem szaro-białym plastiku. Reed drżał lekko, oblizując wargi.

RK zatrzymał się wreszcie, nos w nos z rozdygotanym detektywem, klęcząc między jego szeroko rozłożonymi nogami.

\- Skończysz tak, jak ja chcę, Gavin – wymruczał. Potarł nosem o policzki Reeda i przygryzł płatek jego ucha. – A ja chcę, żebyś sam na to zapracował.

To powiedziawszy, RK opuścił nieco niżej biodra, pozwalając, by przygniotły nabrzmiały członek Reeda do jego brzucha. Zbyt lekko, by Reed miał z tego jakąkolwiek satysfakcję.

\- Skurwiel z ciebie – jęknął detektyw, ale posłusznie uniósł biodra i zaczął energicznie ocierać się o cudownie twardy plastik androidowego brzucha. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, od godziny był już na skraju wytrzymałości, a widok wpatrzonych w niego szarych, okrutnych oczu, rejestrujących każdy dowód jego podniecenia, rozpalał go jeszcze bardziej. Wkrótce Reed odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaskomlał z ulgą.

\- Moja słodka suka – wymamrotał RK z ustami przy pulsującej szaleńczo tętnicy.

\- Kur...wa... – wysapał Reed w przerwach między łapaniem powietrza.

\- Mmm, to też – RK miętosił w zębach skrawek delikatnej skóry na szyi Reeda, poruszając wolno biodrami. – Jeszcze raz.

\- Nie… mogę… tak szybko…!

\- Nawet dla mnie? – RK uniósł brew, po czym zaczął zsuwać się w dół, ocierając całym ciałem o przewrażliwiony członek, aż znalazł się oko w oko z podbrzuszem obserwującego go z niepokojem detektywa. Android uśmiechnął się, demonstrując, że jego ostre kły są bezpiecznie schowane pod rzędem normalnych zębów, i bez słowa wziął go w usta. Gavin zasyczał.

\- Kurwa, RK, nie masz litości…

RK pokręcił głową, nie wypuszczając go z ust. Wciągnął policzki i owinął nieludzko giętki język wokół główki, ale zaraz cofnął głowę z niezadowolonym cmoknięciem.

\- Robisz się miękki. Nie chcę, żebyś był miękki. Jeszcze raz, Gavin. Za mamusię.

\- Nie mogę, kurwa! Wygugluj sobie fazę refrakcji!

\- Potrzebuje pan zachęty, detektywie? – RK ujął sflaczały członek Reeda w dłoń i eksperymentalnie przeciągnął nią w dół i w górę, patrząc na niego z nieco zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby czuł się osobiście obrażony faktem, że Reed był uległy wobec praw natury w większym stopniu niż wobec niego.

Pieprzony plastik z manią dominacji pewnie naprawdę tak sądził.

\- Pierdol się - wydyszał Reed, wijąc się na prześcieradle. - Boli, ty chuju!

\- Mam to gdzieś. Albo dojdziesz jeszcze raz, albo już nigdy więcej.

\- To, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe… - Reed kwiknął z udręką, gdy RK bez ostrzeżenia wcisnął czubek języka w dziurkę na czubku członka.

\- Wyczuwam - RK zamknął oczy i oblizał wargi. - frustrację i szczyptę wkurwienia.

Reed miał zamiar rzucić jakąś niewybredną uwagę, ale RK nagle spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, wyszczerzył się nieprawdopodobnie szeroko, odsłaniając pełen garnitur szpilowatych zębów, i kłapnął nimi, milimetr od obolałej żołędzi.

\- Kuuuurrrrw... – Reed zaszarpał się na łokciach, odruchowo próbując się odsunąć, ale jego durny fiut oczywiście uznał swoje bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze śmiercią za ekscytujący pokaz męskiej seksualnej potęgi i przekazał mózgowi, że prawa natury to bardziej wskazówki niż reguły. Innymi słowy, członek Reeda pociemniał i podniósł się w żenująco krótkim czasie.

Na ten widok uśmiech RK poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej – skurwiel powinien uważać, żeby kąciki ust nie spotkały mu się z tyłu głowy – i Reed na moment spanikował, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go przed wydaniem kurewsko kompromitującego przeciągłego jęku, kiedy android wziął go w usta i bez wahania opuścił głowę tak nisko, że jego nos zanurzył się we włosach łonowych. Alleluja, wszyscy chwalmy androidy i ich brak odruchu wymiotnego.

Reed opadł na łóżko i zrezygnował ze wszelkiego oporu, nawet gdy szczęki RK zbliżyły się do siebie ciut za blisko i przez ułamek sekundy detektyw wyraźnie czuł ukłucie zębów przy samej nasadzie kutasa.

Jak się okazało, było to dokładnie to, czego potrzebował.

RK podniósł się między jego sprośnie rozrzuconymi nogami, oblizując wargi, z których nie znikał wkurwiający, chełpliwy uśmieszek.

\- Jeśli powiesz „misja zakończona sukcesem”, kopnę cię w ryja – ostrzegł Reed.

\- Wątpię, czy jesteś w stanie poruszać nogami – odparł android i spokojnie podpełzł w górę. – Czy czymkolwiek innym.

Reed westchnął. Skurwiel miał rację.

RK ułożył się na plecach, chwycił ramiona Reeda i manipulował jego bezwładnym ciałem tak długo, aż detektyw leżał z głową na jego piersi. Wiatraczki pod plastikowym korpusem terkotały usypiająco pod policzkiem Reeda.

\- Hej – wymruczał sennie Reed. – Nie chcesz, żebym się odwdzięczył? – Znalazł w sobie na tyle siły, żeby postukać palcami w panel na brzuchu RK, pod którym krył się splot sensorów.

\- Nie trzeba. Ilość i jakość materiału do analizy, jakiego mi dziś dostarczyłeś, jest w pełni satysfakcjonująca.

\- Bleee – mruknął Reed. – Pieprzone androidy.


	16. Maszyna - Reed900

Hank nigdy nie był blisko z Reedem, ale nie było między nimi wrogości. Wręcz przeciwnie, mimo dzielącej ich różnicy wieku – Hank kończył studia, Reed liceum – zdarzało im się wspólnie wypalić trawkę czy wypić okazjonalne piwo. Czasem nawet siadali razem w letnie piątkowe wieczory na pomoście, by pić, palić i ciskać puszki i butelki w leniwie pełznącą Detroit River – obaj dorabiali w miejscowym warsztacie samochodowym, obaj w piątki kończyli o dwudziestej i obaj byli zbyt aspołeczni, aby wybrać inne formy rozrywki.

Nie przyjaźnili się, nie wymieniali między sobą sekretów, właściwie nawet się nie lubili – Reed był wrednym, zakompleksionym szczurem, który na najdrobniejszą zaczepkę reagował obelgą lub zjadliwym komentarzem i Hank nieraz musiał ze sobą walczyć, żeby mu nie przestawić już i tak raz złamanego nosa – mimo to ich sporadyczna znajomość trwała w najlepsze. Być może dlatego, że Hank też nie należał do najmilszych typów i jako jedyny potrafił się Reedowi odszczeknąć. A być może z powodu ich wspólnej miłości do klasycznych samochodów.

Byli w końcu chłopcami z Detroit. Upadłej królowej motoryzacji, wciąż żyjącej zamierzchłym blaskiem własnej chwały.

Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Reed, który miał w zwyczaju godzinami szlajać się po najbardziej zakazanych okolicach, pewnego dnia natknął się na rdzewiejącego w rowie Pontiaca Bonneville RK rocznik ’57, właśnie Hank był tym, kogo poprosił o pomoc przy renowacji.

Później Hank doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie wtedy wszystko się pokomplikowało i poszło w diabły.

Początkowo był równie podekscytowany jak Reed. Po usunięciu zaschniętej warstwy błota ich oczom ukazała się prawdziwa piękność. Czarno lakierowana karoseria była nieco powgniatana, dolna para przednich świateł pęknięta – w jednym brakowało lampy -  srebrne żebra między nimi pogięte, niektóre wykruszone - nic, czego nie mogło poprawić kilka miesięcy energicznej pracy. Nawet krócej, jeśli udałoby im się znaleźć zapasowe części na cmentarzysku samochodów za miastem – i udało im się, w większości. W dniu, gdy nadeszła ostatnia długo oczekiwana paczka z wykrojonymi płatami białej skóry na tapicerkę, Reed dosłownie podskoczył z radości – widok, o którym Hank wolałby, szczerze mówiąc, zapomnieć.

Odrestaurowany Pontiac – RK, jak nazywał go pieszczotliwie Reed – był olśniewający. Czarny, z błyszczącymi chromowanymi detalami i białą tapicerką, z tylnymi światłami wznoszącymi się strzeliście jak płetwy rekina, wyglądał jak uosobienie – jeśli można tak powiedzieć o samochodzie – snów każdego miłośnika klasyki.

Hank, który nie towarzyszył Reedowi na ostatnich etapach pracy z powodu sesji egzaminacyjnej, znienawidził maszynę na pierwszy rzut oka, gdy tylko Reed triumfalnie ściągnął zakrywający ją brezent.

Instynkt, pomyślał później. Zwierzęcy instynkt. Nie dało się logicznie wyjaśnić, dlaczego RK wzbudził w nim tak wielką niechęć. Strach nawet.

Para okrągłych reflektorów zdawała się odwzajemniać jego uczucia.

\- Piękny, prawda? – powiedział z uczuciem Reed, gładząc lśniącą maskę, pod którą silnik mruczał niczym wielki zadowolony kocur.

Mruczał, mimo że żaden z nich nie przekręcił kluczyka w stacyjce.

Hank przełknął ślinę. Coś zamigotało w kalejdoskopowych reflektorach, tworząc złudzenie, jakby Pontiac zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy.

\- Piękny – powiedział Hank po chwili.

Silnik zamruczał głośniej. Reed zaśmiał się.

\- Będziemy się dobrze razem bawić, prawda, dziecinko? – wyszeptał, pochylając się, jakby chciał spojrzeć samochodowi w reflektory.

Silnik mruczał.


	17. Hybryda (Body horror) - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mało wiem o Venomie, poza tym, że zmienia się w czarną maź i lubić wchodzić w mężczyzn :D

\- Gaaaaviiiiiin – mówi śpiewnym głosem RK.

Reed nie reaguje.

\- Gavin, Gavin, Gaaaviiiin.

Reed zaciska zęby i zwija się w jeszcze ciaśniejszy kłębek.

\- Gavingavingavingavingavingavingavingavingavin…

\- Czego, kurwa, chcesz – warczy Reed.

\- Jeść, Gavin.

\- Jadłeś godzinę temu. Daj mi spokój, pieprzony pasożycie.

Coś przemieszcza się boleśnie pod skórą na jego plecach, potem głębiej, przeciskając się przez gąbeczkę płuc. Reed odkasłuje i na poduszkę pryskają kropelki krwi.

\- Kurwa. – mamrocze pod nosem. – Okej, okej.

Zwleka się z łóżka i staje na drżących nogach. Musi przytrzymać się biurka, żeby nie upaść. Pierdolony kosmita... Symbioza powinna być, kurwa, współmiernie korzystna dla obu zainteresowanych, ale na razie Reed budzi się w ohydnie przepoconym dresie i z posiniaczonym ciałem, a RK nasycony i uchachany. Oczyma wyobraźni detektyw widzi własne palce zaciskające się na szyi RK, jego wybałuszone ślepia i wywalony jęzor, usta rozpaczliwie próbujące chwytać powietrze, a potem RK dźga go siarczyście w przeponę i Reed porzuca fantazjowanie i kontynuuje wleczenie się do kuchni.

\- Nie licz na nic specjalnego – mówi. – Wyżarłeś mi cały zapas chińszczyzny na ten tydzień. Zostały tylko tosty i masło orzechowe.

\- Chodźmy na miasto, Gaaaviiiiin.

\- Nie, kurwa. Już i tak sąsiedzi dziwnie na mnie patrzą. Jak zaczniesz mi ich zjadać, każą mi płacić podwójny czynsz.

W srebrzystej powierzchni lodówki widzi własne odbicie – zmatowiałe od potu włosy, z jednej strony przylepione gładko do czaszki, z drugiej strony sterczące, jakby dostał elektrycznego kopa, oczy podkrążone tak ciemnymi workami, jakby ktoś mu je podbił, twarz blada, jakby od tygodni nie widziała słońca. Wygnieciona i poplamiona bluza z kapturem, sponiewierane bokserki. Nędza. Po chwili obok siebie widzi też RK, który jak zwykle promienieje, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, z zębami rozmieszczonymi gęsto jak na drucianej szczotce. Bumelant jebany.

\- Jeść, jeść – powtarza RK, kołysząc łbem jak pierdolony wąż.

\- Leżeć, psiakrew – burczy Reed.

Zamierza zrobić sobie porządnego tosta, jak normalny, kurwa, człowiek, ale RK ma oczywiście własne plany. Wlewa się w żyły, mięśnie i ścięgna Reeda i rozdziawia ich zębatą paszczę, połykając całą paczkę tostów razem z folią. Monstrualny jęzor oblizuje szpilowate, ociekające śliną kły.

Reed potrząsa głową i RK wycofuje się z pierwszego planu, zwija w mruczący kłębek pod skórą. Nawet, kurwa, ziewa.

\- Zadowolony? – pyta cierpko detektyw. – Dasz mi wreszcie spokój?

RK uśmiecha się i wypuszcza bukiet czarnych macek spod łopatek Reeda.

\- Och, Gavin, Gavin, musimy jakoś spalić te kalorie…

Śliskie, oleiste macki błyskawicznie rozpełzają się po jego ciele, łaskoczą i szczypią w sutki, zaciskają wokół tchawicy, wślizgują się pod bokserki i między pośladki i Reed przyznaje niechętnie, że był nieco niesprawiedliwy wobec symbionta. Może i faktycznie budzi się spocony, obolały i ledwie trzymający się na nogach, ale to, co następuje wcześniej, jest warte tych drobnych w sumie niekorzyści. Myśli: a, no tak, to dlatego się na to zgodziłem.

Myślą, czując, jak ich usta uśmiechają się coraz szerzej, a ciała mieszają w każdy możliwy sposób, że fantastycznie jest trafić na partnera, który rozumie, że dosłowne znaczenie słowa „symbioza” to „współżycie”.


	18. Marionetka - HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, takie cuś napisałam. Gdybym miała więcej czasu, rozwinęłabym to w dłuższe opowiadanie, bo kocham lalki, marionetki, roboty i tak dalej. Chciałam tu połączyć "Pinokia" i "Dziadka do orzechów", ale w rezultacie tego nie zrobiłam. Może kiedy indziej, jak będzie okazja.
> 
> Nawiązanie do Lema, bo tak :D

Hank klnie pod nosem, kiedy nieuziemione kable gryzą go z elektrycznym sykiem. Wypuszcza je z rąk i odruchowo wkłada szczypiące palce do ust, po czym ponawia próbę. Tym razem udaje mu się bezboleśnie połączyć oba druty i powieki lalki podnoszą się powoli. Brązowe oczy są pozbawione blasku, będzie musiał pociągnąć gałki warstwą bezbarwnej żywicy. Albo zrobić je z innego materiału, ale to może poczekać. Grunt, że nie są niebieskie. Nie zniósłby widoku martwych niebieskich oczu.

***

Hank zawsze miał smykałkę do mechanizmów. Jeśli trzeba było coś naprawić, wolał zrobić to sam, niż wzywać specjalistę, który robił wszystko po sznureczku, według podręcznika, skreślając kolejne punkty na liście. Hank wiedział, że maszyny mają swoje humory i przyzwyczajenia, jak ludzie. Nie każdej służyło takie samo traktowanie. Każdą trzeba było traktować z indywidualnym podejściem.

Rzadko miał okazję wykorzystać swój talent, bo raz naprawione przez niego maszyny pracowały dłużej niż inne, jakby chciały mu się odwdzięczyć za poświęcony im czas i troskę. Ale Hank lubił używać rąk, więc kiedy nie miał nic innego do roboty, rzeźbił, lepił i konstruował.

***

Hank zatrzaskuje panel z tyłu plastikowej głowy i przyciska go, aż krawędzie między nim a resztą potylicy stają się prawie niewidoczne.

\- Ile jest dwa plus dwa? – zadaje standardowe pytanie.

Lalka mruga kilkakrotnie, diodka na jej skroni, obrazująca zachodzące w mechanizmie procesy, błyska agresywną żółcią, jakby rozwiązywała co najmniej równania Gödla.

\- Siedem – mówi w końcu grobowym głosem.

\- Psiakrew – wzdycha Hank. Ponownie otwiera panel, gmera przez chwilę w kablach, podkręca i poluzowuje śrubki i pokrętła. Przez cały ten czas diodka lalki świeci na czerwono, a jej oczy obracają się dziko w oczodołach.

Tym razem Hank zostawia panel otwarty, na wszelki wypadek. Powtarza pytanie.

\- Cztery – odpowiada natychmiast lalka, ale Hank nie ma czasu świętować tego drobnego sukcesu, bo z wnętrza panelu zaczyna dochodzić zapach spalenizny i na kabelkach wykwitają niebieskie kwiatki elektrycznych płomyków.

***

Kiedy na świat przyszedł Cole, żadne dziecko nie miało tylu zabawek, co on. Kolorowe koniki na biegunach, które rżały i potrząsały grzywą, gdy pogładziło się ich szyję w odpowiedni sposób, wozy strażackie i policyjne sterowane pilotami, latające i ziejące parą smoki, szczekające mechaniczne pieski, a nawet niemal dwumetrowej wysokości zamek z ruchomymi schodami i ukrytymi pomieszczeniami, w którym Cole mógł przechowywać wyrzeźbione przez Hanka figurki jego ulubionych postaci z bajek i filmów.

Cała masa mechanicznych śmieci, na które po wypadku Hank nie mógł patrzeć.

***

Lalka otwiera usta. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że to wszystko, na co ją stać, ale potem maszyna mruga i z jej głośników wydobywa się głos.

\- Gdzie jestem?

Hank wypuszcza długo wstrzymywany oddech i rozluźnia napięte mięśnie.

\- Jesteśmy w piwnicy mojego domu. W Detroit. Zainstalowałem w tobie trasownik, spróbuj podłączyć się do sieci.

Okrągła diodka na skroni lalki miga na żółto.

\- Jestem w sieci.

\- Wyszukaj hasło Detroit.

\- Szukam… Detroit, miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w stanie Michigan…

\- Dobra, starczy – przerywa Hank. Mechaniczny, pozbawiony intonacji głos lalki irytuje go. Otwiera panel, tym razem z tyłu szyi, i przez chwilę majstruje w ustawieniach kodeków audio i głośników.

\- Deklamuj Emily Dickinson. Dowolny wiersz.

Procesor lalki ożywa z cichym szumem, kiedy maszyna przeszukuje sieć i dokonuje selekcji. Hank chciałby zobaczyć procesy zachodzące w syntetycznym mózgu, wytyczne, jakimi kieruje się on, by dokonać wyboru czegoś tak ulotnego i emocjonalnego jak wiersz. Chciałby, ale z drugiej strony wie, że odpowiedź go rozczaruje. Że jest to rezultat czysto przypadkowych działań, mechanicznej ruletki, cybernetycznej loterii. Nawet najbardziej skomplikowana maszyna nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć emocji, które skłaniają człowieka do pisania wierszy czy malowania obrazów.

Szum cichnie i LED lalki przechodzi w blady błękit.

\- Jest samotność przestrzeni, samotność oceanu, samotność śmierci - lecz wszystkie igraszką..

Głos lalki jest młodzieńczy, ożywiony, jak ucznia recytującego na apelu szkolnym wzniosły poemat, którego słownictwo jest dla niego zbyt przestarzałe i niezrozumiałe, więc uczeń nadrabia entuzjazmem. Zupełnie nie pasuje do tematu wiersza, ale z jakiegoś powodu Hankowi to nie przeszkadza. Co innego sam wiersz.

\- Wystarczy – mówi zdławionym głosem.

***

Zniszczył je wszystkie. Pewnego dnia po prostu wyniósł je do ogródka, ułożył w stos, oblał benzyną i patrzył, jak wiatr rozprasza dym i popiół. Przez jeden rozpaczliwy ułamek sekundy rozważał dołączenie do nich.

Był zupełnie sam. Nikt by go nie powstrzymał.

***

Brązowe oczy śledzą go w milczeniu. Silikonowe czoło marszczy się nieco, symulując zamyślenie. Całkowicie zbędny szczegół, bo świecąca żółto dioda LED spełnia dokładnie tę samą rolę, ale Hank jest perfekcjonistą.

\- Czy wybór był błędny? Mam spróbować jeszcze raz? – pyta lalka.

Hank odchrząkuje i przesuwa dłonią po potarganych włosach.

\- Wybór nie był błędny, był twój. Ja wybrałbym inny wiersz, ale to nie znaczy, że z twoim było coś nie tak.

Dioda powoli staje się kojąco niebieska. Hank jeszcze raz odchrząkuje.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko działa, jak powinno. Jutro podłączymy ci korpus i sprawdzimy koordynację ruchową. Na razie to wszystko – Hank podnosi się ciężko z krzesła i sięga do obracającej się spokojnie diody, wewnątrz której umieścił przycisk włączania i wyłączania.

\- Jeszcze jedno.

Lalka patrzy na niego obojętnie.

\- Zarejestruj swoje imię. Nazywasz się Co… - Hank w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. Co on, do diabła, wyprawia? Do reszty stracił rozum przez żałobę?

\- Nazywam się Co…? – mówi lalka, której procesory najwidoczniej pojęły, że koniec wypowiedzi Hanka był spowodowany przez wahanie, nie gramatykę. Dobra robota, Hank. Nie zbudowałeś kompletnego idioty.

\- Nazywasz się Connor – mówi w końcu Hank. Czeka, aż lalka potwierdzi wybór imienia swoim dziwnie entuzjastycznym głosem, po czym wyłącza jej zasilanie.

Oczy lalki zamykają się powoli, jakby zasypiała.


	19. Eksperyment naukowy / Kanibalizm - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ten kanibalizm jest tu trochę naciągany, ale ja naprawdę chcę napisać te wszystkie prompty przed końcem października, a że mam opóźnienie, to muszę kilka z nich połączyć w jeden. MÓJ FIK, MOJE ZASADY.

Po stłumieniu rewolucji androidów – którą w późniejszych podręcznikach miano nazywać listopadowym incydentem albo po prostu wielką awarią – dekretem Białego Domu wstrzymano ich produkcję do odwołania. Oficjalna wersja brzmiała, że wyrób humanoidalnych androidów przeznaczonych dla prywatnego nabywcy zostanie wznowiony, kiedy informatycy CyberLife ustalą i wyeliminują przyczynę aberracji w oprogramowaniu. Nieoficjalnie mówiono, że produkcja na masową skalę na pewno się już nie powtórzy. Zbyt wiele było niewiadomych, zbyt duże ryzyko, zbyt wiele protestów wobec wzrastającego bezrobocia, zbyt wiele moralnych wątpliwości wysuwanych przez coraz więcej ugrupowań religijnych.

Dewiantów wyłapano, zlikwidowano i wydano rozkaz odstrzału każdego napotkanego wolno osobnika, a potencjalnie zagrożone wirusem rA9 prototypy czekające w magazynach CyberLife zresetowano do ustawień fabrycznych, poza nielicznymi, które zatrzymano, by badać przyczyny listopadowej malfunkcji. Inne zaś CyberLife po cichu wyprzedało prywatnym kolekcjonerom i ekscentrykom.

Jednym z nich jest Zlatko Andronikov, na którego posesji Reed się obecnie znajduje. Czy raczej był jednym z nich. To zasadnicza różnica, a także przyczyna obecności Reeda. W tej chwili Zlatko jest co najwyżej sznurem rozwleczonych flaków, smugą krwi i okruchami pogruchotanych kości ciągnącymi się od zewnętrznych schodów jego gotyckiej posiadłości do ciemnego kąta laboratorium w piwnicy.

Laboratorium to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Piwnica przypomina bardziej scenografię ”Teksańskiej masakry piłą mechaniczną”, tyle że pokrywająca stoły i narzędzia krew jest niebieska. Poza tą należącą do Andronikova, oczywiście. Co jest nieco dziwne, jak się nad tym zastanowić – Reed pamięta z jakiejś przypadkowej rozmowy z Andersonem, że thirium po krótkim czasie wyparowuje i nie pozostawia po sobie śladu widocznego gołym okiem. A jednak ten pokój jest skąpany w niebieskich bryzgach – podłoga, ściany, stoły, narzędzia, nawet sufit. Andronikov musiał znaleźć sposób, by utrwalić barwnik. Z powodu, który Reedowi nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, zwłaszcza po tym, co znaleźli w reszcie domu.

Skurwiel był psychopatycznym pojebem, to jest ten powód. I lubił sobie o tym przypominać podczas pracy.

Reed nigdy nie czuł sympatii do androidów, wręcz przeciwnie, ale teraz, kiedy zagrożenie z ich strony zostało zażegnane i nawet Markus jest już tylko stertą zapasowych biokomponentów i zwęglonego plastiku, świadomość, że właściwie nic się nie zmieniło i że nadal są na świecie istoty zdolne do tego rodzaju bestialstwa, nie pozwala mu cieszyć się zwycięstwem.

Bo to jest bestialstwo, nieważne, że nie ucierpiał człowiek. Gdyby Andronikov nie miał substytutu w postaci humanoidalnych maszyn, niewątpliwie położyłby swoje zboczone łapki na Bogu ducha winnym bezdomnym czy ulicznej dziwce. Reed zna takie typy. Zaczynają od urywania skrzydełek muchom i deptania kotów, a kończą na... właśnie czymś takim.

Gdyby podejrzany o przerobienie Andronikova na ekstrawagancką wykładzinę był człowiekiem, Reed pewnie by mu podziękował. Ale podejrzany to jeszcze jedna maszyna.

Błądzący wzrok Reeda raz po raz wraca do skulonego w ciemnym kącie androida. Reed nie jest sentymentalnym człowiekiem, ale jest wdzięczny losowi, że Anderson palnął sobie w łeb i nie widzi tego, co on.

Tego, że kołyszący się w pozycji sierocej i mamroczący coś pod nosem android ma twarz Connora.

Część jego twarzy, w każdym razie.

Jasne, znajomość starego z plastikiem nie potoczyła się tak, jak Anderson chciał, to było dla Reeda oczywiste. Hank traktował go jak zastępczego syna, a plastik ostatecznie pokazał mu przysłowiowy środkowy palec, udowadniając, że maszyna zawsze pozostanie maszyną. Ale Anderson, stary idiota, do końca wierzył, że jest w stanie coś zmienić. Że wiązka kabli i śrubek pewnego dnia stanie się prawdziwym chłopcem, jak w pierdolonej bajce. O ile Reed pamiętał, ktoś w tej samej bajce zamienił się w osła i tym kimś był Anderson.

Reed może sobie wyobrazić, jak Anderson zareagowałby na widok swojego plastikowego psiaka siedzącego w kałuży ludzkiej i syntetycznej krwi i zlizującego ją łapczywie z palców.

Ten RK nie może być Connorem, to tylko ten sam model, ale nawet Reed, który nienawidził oryginalnego RK800 z całego serca, czuje się nieswojo, patrząc na niego. Connor, którego znał Reed, był zawsze wkurwiająco opanowany, ulizany, jak ulubiony synalek mamusi, ale też emanował wrodzoną pewnością siebie, nawet jeśli był to jedynie rezultat kilku wersów kodu. RK, na którego Reed teraz patrzy, jest nagi i pokryty mieszaniną krwi, ochłapów mięsa i okruchów plastiku i trzęsie się jak skopany pies.

Reed uświadamia sobie nagle, że w podziemiach CyberLife musiały kiedyś być setki, jeśli nie tysiące, modeli RK800, gotowych do zasilenia szeregów policji nie tylko w Detroit, ale i w całych Stanach. Reed wzdryga się mimowolnie. Dobrze, że mają to już za sobą.

RK jęczy przeciągle i kryje twarz w dłoniach. Jedna z nich jest po prostu pozbawiona syntetycznej skóry, plastikowa. Drugą Andronikov musiał zbudować sam – wygląda jak metalowy szkielet ludzkiej ręki, tyle że o nienaturalnie wydłużonych palcach wyposażonych w za dużo stawów oraz zakończonych ostrzami. Twarz RK nosi ślady podrapań, zapewne od własnych pazurów. Jej górna część przynajmniej. Dolną, poniżej nosa, zastąpiono koszmarem składającym się głównie z niezliczonych, szpilowatych zębów, spomiędzy których zwisają teraz strzępy ludzkiego mięsa.

Android siedzi w cieniu, ale Reed i tak może dostrzec, że jego klatka piersiowa jest otwarta – wnętrzności RK są oświetlone jaskrawo czerwonym światłem bijącym z czegoś, co powinno być regulatorem thirium, ale co wygląda jak normalne ludzkie serce oplątane zwojami kabli.

\- Zlatko próbował połączyć syntetyczny organizm z ludzkim – obojętny głos wyrywa Reeda z zamyślenia. Detektyw podskakuje w nerwach i klnie pod nosem.

Stojąca obok niego krótkowłosa blondynka – AX400 - jest jedynym wciąż funkcjonującym androidem, jakiego znaleźli w posiadłości. Pozostałe zmasakrowano w podobny sposób jak ich właściciela. Jej oczy są czarne – nie same tęczówki. Całe gałki oczne. Reed woli się nie zastanawiać, jaką rolę wyznaczył jej ten jebany perwers. Choć w porównaniu z tym biednym sukinsynem w kącie pewnie i tak jej się upiekło. Fryzura blondynki przywodzi mu na myśl sprawę, którą prowadzili Anderson i Connor, zanim wszystko poszło w diabły. AX zaatakowała swojego właściciela i uciekła z drugim androidem, model YK500. Reed pamięta tamtą sprawę, bo Connor został podobno sprasowany przez ciężarówkę podczas pościgu. To musiał być piękny widok. Ale Reed nie ma pewności, czy to ten sam egzemplarz. W końcu wszystkie AX400 wyglądają tak samo. Zresztą tamta była dewiantką. Ta tutaj to stuprocentowa maszyna.

Do Reeda dociera to, co powiedział android.

\- Kurwa mać, ten skurwiel wszczepił mu ludzkie organy?

AX400 kiwa głową.

\- I syntetyczny układ nerwowy Bootha.

\- Kurwa – powtarza Reed. Układ Bootha został stworzony dla ludzi z protezami, by przywrócić im czucie w amputowanych kończynach. Może być stosowany albo jako uzupełnienie utraconych fragmentów nerwów, albo do stworzenia czy odbudowania całego układu od podstaw, przy pomocy nanobotów. Krótko mówiąc, może sprawić, że syntetyczny organizm odbiera wrażenia zmysłowe, takie jak przyjemność i ból. Reed wie o tym, bo Chen zwykła całymi godzinami nawijać o swojej siostrzenicy ze sztuczną ręką, która dzięki cudom techniki może się nią posługiwać równie sprawnie, jak prawdziwą.

\- Potem dokonał reszty transformacji – dodaje AX.

Reed może się domyślić, że Andronikov nie zawracał sobie głowy anestetykami. Musiał przecież przetestować, czy układ nerwowy RK spełniał swoją funkcję.

RK zaczyna być chyba zaniepokojony obecnością obcych ludzi, bo mruży szare oczy i warczy na Reeda. Dioda na jego skroni pulsuje czerwienią równie jaskrawą jak jego hybrydowe serce. Reed unosi ręce w geście poddania.

\- Ja pierdolę, co za chujnia - mamrocze do siebie i daje palcami sygnał.

Któryś z chłopców Allena podnosi karabin. Reed odwraca głowę, gdy seria trafia warczącego RK w pierś i gasi jego światło na zawsze. AX400 przygląda się obojętnie.

Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienia się nawet wtedy, gdy lufa drugiego karabinu kieruje się w jej stronę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	20. Poparzenie / Pogryzienie / Kaganiec - Reed900 & HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperacko próbuję nadgonić moje opóźnienie, więc macie trzy prompty w jednym :D  
> Wygląda na to, że w porze Halloween nie potrafię pisać horrorów. Nieważne, będę je pisać w Walentynki.  
> PS. Nazwisko Connora i Ninesa to Anderson.

Connor kończył właśnie uzupełnianie raportu, kiedy z gabinetu Fowlera rozległ się ryk.

\- NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! NIE WYRAŻAM ZGODY! TO, KURWA, CENZURA, JEBANA CENZURA, CHCECIE MI, KURWA, ZAMKNĄĆ USTA, FASZYŚCI ZAPIZGANI!

Detektyw podniósł wzrok. Szybę gabinetu dyskretnie zaciemniono, ale głos był łatwy do zidentyfikowania. Zresztą tylko jedna osoba na posterunku - no, może dwie, przyznał po cichu Connor - miała aż tak wysoko rozwinięty pęd do autodestrukcji. I tylko jedna - no, może dwie, pomyślał Connor, zerkając na pogrążonego w obojętnej stazie Hanka - była na tyle bezczelna, by dążyć do tej autodestrukcji wrzeszcząc na kapitana w jego własnym biurze.

\- DO CHUJA Z WAMI! - wrzeszczał GR900. Za zaciemnioną szybą coś rozbiło się ze szklanym hukiem. Kubek Fowlera? Jeśli tak, to android właśnie stłukł swoją ostatnią szansę na wygranie tej dyskusji. - DLACZEGO MI TO ROBISZ, NINES? JEBANE MIĘSNE DILDO! ROBOJEBCA!

Kilku obecnych na posterunku policjantów uniosło głowy i wymieniło się spojrzeniami. Tina pokazała Connorowi podniesiony kciuk, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Connor skrzywił się nieco. Za dużo informacji, Gav. 

\- ZAJEBIĘ CIĘ, ANDERSON, ZARŻNĘ WE ŚNIE, JEŚLI TYLKO MNIE TKNIESZ!

Hank uchylił jednej powieki. Odchylony w krześle, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie wyglądał jak uosobienie sennego popołudnia w jakimś pustynnym miasteczku na Dzikim Zachodzie. Siwowłosy rewolwerowiec drzemiący przed saloonem. Tylko wirująca żółto diodka sugerowała, że w rzeczywistości Hank jest w trakcie przetwarzania tysięcy danych dotyczących ich najnowszej sprawy.

Chociaż bardziej prawdopodobne było, że oglądał filmiki ze szczeniakami, które przesłał mu Connor.

\- Twojego braciszka powinni kanonizować, Con. Cierpi za nas wszystkich, którzy dzięki niemu nie musimy wysłuchiwać tego na co dzień. Powinniśmy kiedyś złożyć się na jakąś wiązankę dla niego czy coś.

Connor westchnął, czując, że powinien bronić ulubionego androida Ninesa. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że GR należał teraz do rodziny.

\- Gavin ma swoje zalety – powiedział bez przekonania.

Hank uniósł brew.

\- Głęboko ukryte – dodał Connor.

Brew powędrowała jeszcze wyżej.

\- Nines tak twierdzi, nie ja – poddał się Connor.

\- Głęboko ukryte zalety – parsknął Hank. – Jasne, bo GR ma je głęboko w dupie. Co zresztą wyjaśnia, dlaczego tylko Ninesowi udało się do nich dokopać – android mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Connora, który zarumienił się w imieniu brata. Chociaż, jeśli miał być szczery, detektyw nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widział, by Nines się rumienił. Większość emocji w rodzinie skumulowała się w osobie Connora i kiedy na świat przyszedł Nines, nie miał za bardzo z czego wybierać. Z ich dwóch to Ninesa zwykle brano za starszego, bo zawsze był chłodny i opanowany, nie pakował się w kłopoty i emanował tą szczególną starszobraterskością w stosunku do Connora.

A przynajmniej tak było, zanim na posterunku pojawił się GR900 imieniem Gavin, policyjny android nowej generacji, lżejszy, zwinniejszy i wyposażony w ostry jak brzytwa jęzor i osobowość psa rasy chihuahua. Gavin został przydzielony Ninesowi jako partner. Miało to być wyróżnienie: współpraca z najbardziej zaawansowanym technologicznie prototypem od CyberLife. Szybko okazało się, że partnerstwo z Gavinem oznaczało całodobowe pilnowanie, by w gorącej wodzie kąpany android nie zaliczył kolejnej kulki w łeb za obrażenie wysoko postawionych bandziorów. Jedną już zaliczył, ale GR najwyraźniej nie był na tyle zaawansowany, by uczyć się na własnych błędach. Dwa dni rekonwalescencji w warsztacie CyberLife spędził na hakowaniu poczty elektronicznej gangstera, który go postrzelił, i wysyłaniu mu obraźliwych emaili.

Connor nigdy przedtem nie widział, by Ninesowi drgała powieka. Po poznaniu Gavina przerodziło się to w jego nerwowy tik.

\- Łapy przy sobie! - zawył nagle GR i teraz nawet stoicki zwykle Hank z niepokojem patrzył w kierunku gabinetu kapitana. Dochodziły stamtąd odgłosy szarpaniny i bijatyki, hurgot strącanych z biurka bibelotów, jeszcze więcej tłuczenia szklanych przedmiotów i mieszające się z nimi pojedyncze stęknięcia i potok przekleństw.

\- Do diabła, Anderson, trzymaj go! Drań ugryzł mnie w… AUUU, ZNOWU TO ZROBIŁ!

\- Próbuję, kapitanie, ale… Gavin, do cholery, uspokój się, to dla twojego dobra!

\- Pierdol się, chuju! To ograniczanie wolności, mogę was obu zaskarżyć!

\- Gavin, przestań gryźć, bo znowu cię zaknebluję!

Głos rozwścieczonego androida przeszedł w stłumione, pozbawione słów bełkotanie, jakby Nines spełnił swoją groźbę. Connor dałby wiele, by jej nie usłyszeć. Jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu teraz cały wachlarz sytuacji, w których Nines posuwał się do kneblowania Gavina i nie były to sytuacje, jakie starszy brat ma ochotę sobie wyobrażać.

\- Masz go? – rozległ się zdyszany głos kapitana Fowlera.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Dobra, to puszczam.

Za ciemną szybą znowu się zakotłowało, z tym, że teraz towarzyszyły temu dziwne, krótsze i dłuższe dźwięknięcia przeplatane wyrazami wypluwanymi głosem GR.

\- Zapłacisz mi, blip, za to, blip blip, ty blip blip blip! BLIP! BLIIIIIIIP!!!

Connor rzucił Hankowi zdumione spojrzenie. Hank wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się udusić ze śmiechu. Zanim detektyw zdążył zapytać, czy jego android wie, co się właśnie stało, drzwi do gabinetu Fowlera otworzyły się, jakby ktoś je kopnął, i z gabinetu wypadł wściekły jak osa Gavin. Nie miał w ustach knebla, ale za to jego włosy były rozczochrane, bluza zwieszała się z jednego ramienia i nosiła niebieskie ślady thirium, które ściekało androidowi z nosa, a na jego twarzy malowała się żądza mordu. Gavin przemaszerował przez zastygłą w nagłej ciszy salę główną i rzucił się z impetem na swoje krzesło. Zsunął się nisko w siedzeniu, rozkładając szeroko kolana, zgarbił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, naburmuszony jak skarcone dziecko. Było coś bardzo niepokojącego w tym, że nie wyrzucił z siebie ani jednego słowa.

Chwilę po nim wyszedł Nines, pomocnie ustępując z drogi pędzącej do gabinetu kapitana roombie. Miał przymknięte oko – Connor podejrzewał, że wkrótce pojawi się pod nim soczysta śliwa – podartą marynarkę i przytulał do piersi prawą dłoń. Rękaw miał podwinięty do łokcia i na jego przedramieniu widać było podbiegłe krwią podkówki w miejscach, gdzie Gavin musiał go ukąsić.

Nines z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł przy swoim biurku naprzeciw Gavina, który burknął coś pod nosem i odwrócił głowę. Obaj całkowicie ignorowali ciekawskie spojrzenia kolegów. Connor odczekał, aż pozostali policjanci znudzą się zerkaniem w ich stronę i szybko przysiadł się do brata. Hank obrócił się w swoim fotelu i nadstawił ucha. Gavin nadal wszystkich ignorował, schowany pod kapturem, spod którego widać było tylko mocno zaciśnięte usta.

\- Co się tam działo? - spytał półgłosem Connor. - Powinieneś opatrzyć tę rękę. Wiesz przecież, co GR robi z próbkami na miejscach zbrodni. Kto wie, co wylęgło się na jego zębach.

Gavin prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Jego ślina to środek antyseptyczny i dezynfekujący – mruknął Nines, nie odrywając wzroku od raportu, którego pisanie przerwała mu wizyta u kapitana. – Nie ma zagrożenia. Ale przydałby mi się vicodin. Boli jak cholera.

\- Dobrze ci tak - warknął GR.

Connor bez słowa wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki plastikowe pudełeczko, wytrząsnął z niego jedną tabletkę vicodinu i podsunął Ninesowi, który spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale wziął tabletkę i połknął ją bez popijania.

\- No? – ponaglił go Connor.

Nines znowu westchnął i podrapał się po nosie.

\- Wiesz, jaki jest Gavin. To chodzący słownik wulgaryzmów i to w piętnastu językach. Nie przystoi, żeby policjant używał takiego słownictwa.

\- Myślałem, że kochasz moje niewyparzone blip usta, Nines - syknął Gavin. Część zdania wypowiedział głosem Ninesa, drżącym i zdyszanym, i Connor desperacko zapragnął, aby ktoś wykasował mu to z mózgu. - Tyle razy mi to powtarzałeś. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony. Blip.

Connor po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał rumieniec na policzkach młodszego brata. Gavin znów coś do siebie zaburczał, po czym zerwał się z krzesła i wyszedł z sali z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie bluzy. Nines odchrząknął.

\- Poza tym - ciągnął. - Gavin już nieraz wpakował się przez to w kłopoty. Kapitan zrobił nam jakiś czas temu interwencję i zaproponował rozwiązanie. Nie powiedziałem tego Gavinowi, ale zgodziłem się. Chciałem mu tylko pomóc, ale sam widziałeś…

\- Chłopcze, musiałbyś go całkowicie przeprogramować, jeśli chcesz, żeby Gavin okazał ci wdzięczność za uratowanie mu tyłka – parsknął Hank. – Przy okazji mógłbyś podkręcić mu trochę iloraz inteligencji, ale do tego trzeba by mu dokupić pojemniejszy dysk.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? – spytał Connor.

\- Zainstalowałem mu filtr rodzinny.

Hank zarechotał. Connor zamrugał.

\- Co zrobiłeś…?

\- To taka aplikacja służąca do…

\- Wiem, co to jest filtr rodzinny, Nines. Nie wiedziałem, że można go zainstalować na androidzie.

Nines przygryzł wargę.

\- To zmodyfikowana wersja standardowego programu Smoczek, z jakim funkcjonują modele YK, czasem także syntetyczne nianie i inne androidy, które mają częsty kontakt z dziećmi. Nazywa się Kaganiec. Kapitan złożył w CyberLife specjalne zamówienie. To rozszerzenie usuwa wulgaryzmy z wypowiedzi androida i zastępuje je innymi odgłosami, jak pewnie zresztą słyszałeś. Gavin ma dość potężne głośniki.

\- Wow – powiedział po chwili Connor. – Gavin cię zabije, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Miło było cię poznać, Nines – dodał Hank.

Nines zamknął oczy i potarł palcami skronie. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, przynajmniej jak na niego. Najwyraźniej jemu też nie podobało się rozwiązanie Fowlera.

\- Głowa mi pęka, potrzebuję kawy.

\- Akurat mieliśmy sobie zrobić przerwę, prawda, Hank? – Connor spojrzał wymownie na swojego androida, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie żebyśmy się tu jakoś przepracowywali, Con, ale okej.

Connor zgromił go spojrzeniem – to nie on obijał się przez ostatnie dwie i pół godziny, ale zdecydował, że jeden wrogo nastawiony android dziennie wystarczy. Zresztą Hank jedynie wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi na jego łypnięcie.

Nines wstał bez słowa i wszyscy trzej udali się do socjalnego.

Gdzie czekał na nich Gavin. Z parującym plastikowym kubkiem w ręku.

\- A - powiedział. - Myślałem już, że się ciebie nie doczekam.

Nines stanął jak wryty.

\- Gavin... - zaczął niepewnie.

Android uniósł dłoń i Nines zamilkł.

\- Wszystko przemyślałem - GR wskoczył na blat stołu i gestem wskazał Ninesowi krzesło, machając w powietrzu nogami. Detektyw usiadł z niezbyt pewnym wyrazem twarzy. - Może ty i kapitan macie rację. Może to rozszerzenie nie jest całkowitym blip, znaczy, marnotrawstwem bajtów. 

Nines spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Connor bezskutecznie usiłował wypatrzyć LED Gavina, ale naciągnięty kaptur go zasłaniał. Nie widać było nawet poświaty. Connor zerknął na Hanka, ale ten stał oparty o framugę i obserwował ich z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Jego LED był blado niebieski, więc Connor nieco się uspokoił. Gdyby Gavin miał zamiar odstawić scenę, Hank na pewno by ich ostrzegł.

Hank mrugnął do Connora i ten nie był już taki pewny. Cholerne androidy.

\- Zdecydowałem - ciągnął Gavin, obracając w dłoniach kubek, na który Nines patrzył z utęsknieniem. Gavin musiał to zauważyć, bo podniósł kubek do ust i pociągnął łyk kawy, jakby drwił sobie z nałogu swojego partnera. Androidy nie piły. - że przetestuję ten program. Przez tydzień. Ale jest za to cena.

\- Cena? - powtórzył skwapliwie Nines. Connor przewrócił oczami. GR owinął sobie jego braciszka wokół małego palca.

Gavin wziął kolejny łyk kawy z przesadnym ślurpnięciem.

\- Po pierwsze: przez tydzień zero seksu.

Connor rozkaszlał się tak bardzo, że Hank musiał klepnąć go w plecy.

\- Skoro moje usta są ocenzurowane, to ty też nie możesz z nich korzystać - dodał GR z satysfakcją w głosie.

Nines spojrzał szybko na krztuszącego się brata i kiwnął głową.

\- A po drugie?

\- A po drugie... - Gavin odkręcił pokrywkę plastikowego kubka. Przez chwilę patrzył na jego parującą zawartość, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wylał wrzącą kawę na spodnie Ninesa. 

\- Gavin, do diabła! – Nines zerwał się na nogi z grymasem bólu, a wtedy Gavin zeskoczył ze stołu, chwycił go za kołnierz, przyciągnął do siebie i z całej siły wyrżnął kolanem w krocze.

\- Hej! - Connor rzucił się na pomoc, ale Hank przytrzymał go za kołnierz. - Hank, puszczaj!

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy ich zostawić, Con - odparł Hank.

\- Heh, to było blip całkiem blip satysfakcjonujące – stwierdził android, podczas gdy Nines zwijał się u jego stóp. – To żebyś nawet nie myślał o szukaniu mojego zastępstwa przez ten tydzień.

Nines tylko jęknął w odpowiedzi. Hank wyciągnął szarpiącego się Connora z socjalnego. Ostatnie, co usłyszeli, zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, było pełne zadowolenia:

\- Blip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co takiego? Pozwoliłam Gayvinowi mieć ostatnie słowo?? XD
> 
> Oczywiście Gavin poradzi sobie sobie z Kagańcem, po prostu zacznie mówić phck zamiast fuck XD (Yep, to mój headcanon dla tego reverse verse.)


	21. Tryptyk: Alien AU, prompt: Pasożyt - HanCon &Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam nawiązać do innego filmu, ale pieprzyć to, prompt "acid" zawsze będzie należał do mojego kosmicznego dziubulka :D
> 
> Kolejne trzy rozdziały należą do tego samego uniwersum. Nie wiem, czy będą równie długie; byłoby fajnie, ale nie ode mnie to zależy, tylko od mojej Muzy. No i mam też inne fiki do pisania. Ale póki co: endżoj. Ten rozdział na razie może być traktowany jako samodzielny fik.

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA: PASOŻYT**

 

Hank nienawidzi takich misji.

Mógłby w tej chwili spać i obudzić się za szesnaście miesięcy w domu. Zamiast tego musi znowu gapić się na mordę Reeda i wysłuchiwać jego pyskówek z Ninesem, które Reed uważa chyba za flirt, a Nines z jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego powodu toleruje, zamiast potraktować debila taserem, który na sto procent ma zainstalowany w palcach, bo to jest tego typu przerażający sukinsyn. A wszystko przez to, że Nostra-9 odebrała sygnał SOS, który ma obowiązek sprawdzić.

Znając szczęście Hanka, można przypuszczać, że sygnał został wysłany przez pijanego radiotelegrafistę, któremu nudziło się w pracy. Już dawno minęły czasy, kiedy sygnał SOS wzbudzał w nim podekscytowanie. Ten dreszczyk emocji i ten głos szepczący mu uwodzicielsko do ucha o bohaterskich potyczkach z wrogimi kosmitami, który słyszy na początku służby nie tylko żołnierz, ale i każdy, kto podejmuje pracę na statku kosmicznym.

Wszechświat okazał się dużo nudniejszy od filmów SF. I równie pusty.

\- Nines, strasznie zesztywniałem po tym krio. Użycz pomocnej dłoni, co? – woła Reed z obleśnym uśmieszkiem.

Hank wzdycha.

***

Fiorina 161 to zakazane miejsce. W przenośni i dosłownie. Po pierwsze, wilgotna gleba roi się od wszopodobnych insektów, które Hank i Reed na początku próbują rozpędzać dmuchawami. Ostatecznie obaj decydują się na założenie skafandrów, również dlatego, że według Matki odczyty jakości atmosfery są znacznie gorsze niż to, co podaje Baza. Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie podaje Matka, na Fiorinie powinny znajdować się aktywne filtry terraformujące, ale skan powietrza tego nie potwierdza. Na planecie zapadła już noc i temperatura spadła do dwudziestu stopni poniżej zera. Wiatr siecze lodowatą wodą z oceanu i przenosi chmary insektów z miejsca na miejsce. W porównaniu z cieplutkim, znajomym wnętrzem Nostra-9, Fiorina 161 przypomina przedsionek piekła.

Po drugie, na Fiorinie 161 znajdowała się niegdyś kolonia karna dla najbardziej bestialskich przestępców z podwójnym chromosomem Y oraz liczne huty i kopalnie, w których odpracowywali swój dług wobec społeczeństwa. Wszystko już nieczynne, ale lokalizacja planety wciąż jest ściśle tajna, a lądowania - w normalnej sytuacji - zabronione. Z tego, co Hank wie – a wie niewiele, a jeszcze mniej go to obchodzi – kilka lat temu w więzieniu wybuchła epidemia cholery i całą planetę po prostu zamknięto przed wszystkimi, by uniknąć dochodzenia w sprawie warunków, w jakich trzymano osadzonych. Weyland-Yutani nie patyczkują się, kiedy w grę wchodzi ich reputacja.

A teraz, po latach ciszy, z tej zakazanej i opuszczonej planety ktoś nadaje sygnał SOS. Cudownie.

Insekty obłażą ich i towarzyszącego im drona, jak tylko wychodzą poza chmurę piasku wznoszoną przez silniki wahadłowca.

\- Kurwa, ja pierdolę, zafajdane paskudztwo – mamrocze z obrzydzeniem Reed, machając dłonią przed szybką hełmu. – Za mało mi, kurwa, płacą.

\- Przestań jojczyć – warczy Hank, który całkowicie się z nim zgadza, z tym że jemu z kolei za mało płacą, żeby chciało mu się znosić humory Reeda i to ledwie dwie godziny po wybudzeniu z krio. 

\- Jeśli to możliwe, przynieście mi kilka egzemplarzy – rozlega się przez interkom głos Ninesa, który za pomocą drona nadzoruje ich wyprawę z pokładu wahadłowca. – Interesuje mnie, w jaki sposób przystosowały się do zmiany atmosfery.

\- Co tylko chcesz, skarbie – odpowiada Reed. Rozpostartą dłonią klepie w bok hełmu, rozgniatając na nim owady. – Gotowe.

\- Jezu, Reed – wzdycha Hank i kręci głową.

\- Jeśli chcesz je łapać gołymi rękami, to droga wolna – Reed wzrusza ramionami, poprawiając spoczywający na jednym z nich karabin. W puchatym skafandrze wygląda jak ludzik Michelina i Hank wątpi, czy Reed będzie w stanie w cokolwiek trafić z tej swojej pukawki, ale Reed jest uparty i ma paranoję i nic nie zmusi go do opuszczenia statku bez broni, zwłaszcza jeśli robi to w towarzystwie Hanka. Debil najpewniej sobie coś rekompensuje.

\- Widzę kolonię – odzywa się Connor, który nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi ani na insekty, ani na swoich towarzyszy. Chłopak potrafi skupić się na przydzielonej misji. Nic w tym dziwnego, został tak zaprogramowany, podobnie jak Nines. – Widoczność jest kiepska, ale oceniam odległość na dwa przecinek trzy dziesiąte kilometra.  W tych warunkach powinniśmy dotrzeć tam w nieco ponad pół godziny. – Connor przesyła dronowi sygnał i maszyna wyrywa do przodu, by wybadać teren przed nimi i okrążyć kolonię.

\- Kurwa, nie mogliśmy wylądować bliżej – mruczy Chen. – Nogi mi cierpną od tej pieprzonej wilgoci.

\- Masz skafander, nie marudź – parska Reed.

\- Mam wrażliwą skórę.

\- W życiu nie widziałem na tobie ani jednego siniaka, Chen.

\- Nie obnażam się przed byle kim, Reed.

\- A to, kurwa, nowość.

\- Spokój, dzieciaki – rzuca z irytacją Hank. – Nines, powiedz swojemu debilowi, żeby się zachowywał.

\- Proszę się zachowywać, sierżancie Reed – rozlega się natychmiast z interkomu, na co Reed wydaje okrzyk oburzenia.

\- Czego się, kurwa, mnie czepiacie, to ona zaczęła!

\- Nie zauważam żadnych oznak życia w kolonii – mówi tymczasem Connor, wciąż kompletnie obojętny na ich kłótnie. Hank czasem zazdrości mu tego skoncentrowania na rzeczach ważnych. - Żadnych dymów, żadnych świateł. Dron nie zarejestrował też nic na skanerze podczerwonym.

\- Może siadło im zasilanie. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego filtry przestały przetwarzać atmosferę.

\- To jak nadali sygnał? I dlaczego skaner ich nie wykrywa?

\- Ansiblem? Ma własny generator. Mogli się zaszyć gdzieś w piwnicach, tam musi być cieplej.

Connor kręci głową.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że takie miejsce wyposażono by w ansibla?

Hank tak nie myśli, ale jest zmęczony, jest mu niewygodnie w grubym skafandrze, a widok pełzających po szybce hełmu owadów przyprawia go o mdłości.

\- Idźmy szybciej - mówi tylko, zostawiając narzekanie Reedowi i Chen.

Pół godziny później docierają do kompleksu więziennego, gdzie przy zamkniętych drzwiach do głównego budynku czeka na nich dron. Drzwi trzeba przepalić laserem, bo elektroniczny zamek odmawia posłuszeństwa nawet Connorowi, ale przynajmniej czeka na nich miła niespodzianka: powietrze wewnątrz budynku głównego wciąż jest zdatne do oddychania, więc nareszcie mogą zdjąć hełmy. Na końcu krótkiego korytarza są kolejne, na wpół zasunięte drzwi, w których zieje wypalona kwasem dziura wielkości dziecka. Connor wsadza w nią palce, zanim Hank ma okazję go powstrzymać.

\- Jezusmaria, Connor, przestań to robić!

Connor jedynie mruga i oblizuje palce, po czym marszczy brwi.

\- Nie mogę nic z tego odczytać, próbka jest zbyt stara. Kwas zdążył całkowicie wyparować.

\- Na twoje szczęście, idioto – mówi Hank, trzepiąc Connora w tył głowy. – Jeśli to przeżarło zbrojony metal, to pomyśl, co by się stało z twoim językiem.

Reed otwiera usta, ale Hank rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i sprośna zapewne uwaga zamiera sierżantowi na wargach.

\- Wchodzimy, panie poruczniku? – pyta Chen, wyciągając z kieszeni skafandra pistolet laserowy. Upewnia się, że jest ustawiony na ogłuszanie.

\- Po to tu przyszliśmy, nie? – odpowiada Hank. – Connor, idziesz za mną. Potem Chen. Reed chroni tyły.

\- A kto będzie chronił moje tyły – burczy Reed, ale posłusznie przepuszcza grupę przed sobą.

\- Mam je na oku, sierżancie Reed – odzywa się w interkomie Nines i dron opuszcza się na wysokość Reedowego krocza.

Hank ma dosyć ich wszystkich.

***

Więzienie jest opuszczone, nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wyziębione, zaciemnione i pozbawione elektryczności. Ściany noszą ślady po kulach i laserach, gdzieniegdzie widać też jeszcze więcej dziur wypalonych kwasem, równie starych jak ta w drzwiach wejściowych. Cokolwiek się tu zdarzyło, zdarzyło się co najmniej kilka tygodni temu. Sądząc po dacie przydatności walających się tu i ówdzie puszek, nawet miesięcy.

Chen wodzi latarką od kąta do kąta i to ona zauważa ciemne nacieki – stalaktyty? skamieniała żywica? - pokrywające ściany klatki schodowej prowadzącej na niższy poziom.

\- Co to jest, do diabła? – Reed stuka palcami w naciek i z odrazą wyciera je o skafander, kiedy okazuje się, że w niektórych miejscach żywica wciąż jest płynna. – Connor, nareszcie coś, co możesz wylizać.

Android rzuca mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, ale zanurza palce w ściekającym po ścianie gęstym śluzie. Hank odwraca wzrok.

\- Struktura oparta na białku, ale nie mogę jej zidentyfikować – mówi po chwili Connor. – Zbliżona do budowy bisioru wytwarzanego przez małże, ale dużo mocniejsza.

\- Fantakurwastycznie – mówi Reed i kopie skamieniałą wydzielinę.

Żywica obrasta ściany, podłogę i sufit, i wszystko, co pozostało po żyjących tu kiedyś ludziach. Tworzy dziwne, na wpół organiczne, na wpół industrialne kształty, jakby dolny poziom był w rzeczywistości wnętrznościami gigantycznej biomechanicznej istoty. Jest tu też gorąco, parno i duszno i Hank naprawdę nie ma ochoty wchodzić głębiej, ale Nines nie spuszcza z nich dronowego oka i przekazuje Matce każdy ich ruch, a Matki nie da się przekonać, że złe przeczucia to bardzo dobra podstawa do tego, by opuścić to pierdolone miejsce, pieprzyć ustawy i obowiązki nałożone na nich przez ludzi, którzy dupy nie ruszyli z rodzinnej Ziemi.

Schodzą poziom niżej, do czegoś, co było prawdopodobnie czymś w rodzaju magazynu, i nagle robi się jaśniej. Nad podłogą unosi się warstwa fosforyzującej mgiełki sięgająca im do połowy ud. Mgła rozlewa się wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, po całym rozległym, choć niskim pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – mruczy Chen.

\- Co to takiego? – pyta Nines.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada Connor i wygląda na zaniepokojonego. Hankowi też się to coraz mniej podoba. Co może niepokoić androida? Zwłaszcza takiego, którego zbudowano w celu zaspokajania ludzkiej ciekawości? Connor powinien być zaintrygowany, nie zdenerwowany.

Unoszący się na poziomie Hankowej głowy dron wystrzeliwuje naprzód, między pokryte skamieniałą żywicą maszyny i kontenery. Najwidoczniej Nines nie ma cierpliwości, by czekać, aż ich grupa przekaże mu, co znalazła.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni – rozlega się z interkomu głos kapitana Fowlera.

\- Mamy pozwolenie na użycie broni, sir? – pyta Chen.

Przez chwilę w słuchawkach słychać przyciszone głosy brzmiące jak sprzeczka, po czym Fowler burczy niechętnie:

\- Tylko ogłuszanie.

Reed mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale przestawia karabin z ostrej amunicji na usypiacze. Hank nie musi niczego zmieniać, jego biomechaniczna ręka strzela tylko ładunkami energii zdolnej bez ryzyka sparaliżować wszystko co żywe, od najmniejszej myszki do płetwala błękitnego, a pistolet tkwi bezpiecznie w kaburze. Connor nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni, zresztą i tak nie miałby z niej pożytku – większość starszych modeli RK ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, które nie pozwalają im stosować przemocy.

Ustawiają się tak jak poprzednio: Hank na czele grupy, Reed na ogonie, i zaczynają ostrożnie brodzić w luminescencyjnej mgle, podążając za dronem.

Nie idą długo. Już po chwili Hank wyczuwa, że otarł się o coś kolanem, coś ukrywającego się we mgle. Podnosi pięść, by w milczeniu zatrzymać towarzyszy, i pochyla się, ignorując unoszącego się nad jego głową, bzyczącego cicho drona.

\- Co to jest, poruczniku? – szepcze Chen.

Hank marszczy brwi. Dobre pytanie. To coś jest duże, wystaje lekko ponad powierzchnię mgły i nie przypomina niczego, co można by znaleźć w magazynie więzienia łamane przez huty. W przeciwieństwie do zalegających grupami skrzyń i maszyn, to coś jest owalne i skórzaste.

\- Wygląda jak pierdolone jajo – Reed spluwa na ziemię, mierząc w owalny, skórzasty przedmiot lufą karabinu.

\- Poruczniku… - mówi cicho Chen. – Proszę się rozejrzeć.

Hank podnosi wzrok i omiata nim magazyn.

Ogromne skórzaste jaja zalegają całą wolną przestrzeń między kontenerami. Są ich setki.

\- Poruczniku, sądzę… - zaczyna Nines, ale przerywa mu okrzyk Connora:

\- Hank!

Hank odwraca się, unosząc dłoń, ale jest już za późno. Ostatnim, co widzi, jest pająkowaty kształt skaczący mu na twarz.

 


	22. Tryptyk: Alien AU, prompt: Oblanie kwasem - HanCon & Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musiałam podzielić ten rozdział na dwa i w rezultacie zamienić miejscami tytuły promptów, bo musiałabym dopisać kolejny tysiąc słów, żeby dojść do "brakujących kończyn" :P Więc "oblanie kwasem" w ostatniej chwili trafiło do tego rozdziału, dlatego nie jest zbyt ekstremalne. Ale przed nami wciąż jeszcze trzeci akt :D

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA: OBLANIE KWASEM**

 

Kiedy Hank otwiera oczy, pierwszym, co widzi, jest twarz Connora. To duży plus w porównaniu z tym, co widział – jak mu się zdaje – chwilę przedtem.

\- Jak się pan czuje, panie poruczniku? – pyta android.

Ach. Więc jednak ten plus jest nieco mniejszy.

\- Jakby zdeptała mnie parada wojskowa komunistycznych Chin, mniej więcej.

Nines mruga powoli. Teraz Hank już wyraźnie dostrzega, że jego oczy nie są brązowe.

\- Czy pamięta pan, co się stało?

Hank opada na poduszkę i pociera twarz. Jego kompletnie nieregulaminowa broda jest wciąż tych samych rozmiarów, ale to nie musi o niczym świadczyć. Nigdy nie mógł jej zapuścić bardziej niż do pewnej długości, po prostu przestawała rosnąć albo spowalniała do tak żółwiego tempa, że nie zauważał żadnej zmiany. Ktoś mógł też ją codziennie przycinać, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne. Od lądowania na Fiorinie mógł minąć dzień, tydzień, może nawet miesiąc.

\- Odebraliśmy sygnał SOS pochodzący z Fioriny 161, znanej też jako Furia. Wyszliśmy na rekonesans. Placówka wyglądała na opuszczoną. W jej piwnicach odkryliśmy ślady obcej formy życia. Potem ta obca forma życia mnie użarła, koniec – referuje Hank.

Nines kiwa głową z aprobatą i jego diodka przez sekundę miga na żółto, kiedy android zapewne uzupełnia raport o stanie zdrowia pacjenta.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie poruczniku. A teraz…

\- Hank!

Nines marszczy brwi z niezadowoleniem, ale usuwa się, by dopuścić Connora do kozetki. Connor dopada jej z niepokojem wymalowanym na ekspresyjnej twarzy. Przesuwa dłonią po czole Hanka, jakby chciał sprawdzić jego temperaturę, mimo że mógłby po prostu go przeskanować wzrokiem, chwyta jego przegub, jakby chciał sprawdzić tętno. Kompletnie niepotrzebnie, ale Hank nie protestuje. Syntetyczna skóra androida przypomina ludzkie ciało, jest ciepła i miękka. Żywa.

\- Jak się czujesz, Hank?

\- Parametry życiowe porucznika są na bardzo dobrym poziomie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – wtrąca Nines.

\- Hank? – powtarza Connor, ignorując brata. Czy jak tam zwracają się do siebie androidy tego samego modelu.

\- W porządku, Con. Jestem tylko trochę otępiały.

\- To efekt anestetyku. Musieliśmy mieć pewność, że się nie obudzisz podczas operacji – Connor bezwiednie przesuwa palcami po pulsie bijącym w przegubie Hanka. A może całkiem wiednie, androidy wszystko robią z premedytacją. Nieważne. Hank docenia ten gest.

\- Operacji?

\- Usunięcia pasożytniczej obcej formy życia – wyjaśnia Nines.

\- Hę?

Diodka Connora pulsuje żółto i Nines znów marszczy brwi, sztywno skłania głowę – prawdopodobnie z powodu swojego idiotycznego stojącego kołnierza – i zostawia ich samych.

\- Czy ty właśnie kazałeś mu wypierdalać? – pyta Hank, na co Connor najpierw wzrusza ramionami, ale zaraz uśmiecha się szeroko z błyskiem w ciepłych oczach. Hank parska śmiechem i klepie go mocno w ramię. Android pozwala swojemu ciału przechylić się w bok pod wpływem uderzenia, mimo że obaj wiedzą, iż jest od Hanka dużo silniejszy i przyjacielskie poklepywanie to za mało, by go poruszyć. Ba, nawet pięść w zęby by nie wystarczyła. Hank przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, kiedy na początku ich znajomości w gniewie przydzwonił Connorowi w twarz i przed permanentnym zgruchotaniem dłoni uchronił go tylko refleks androida, który zdążył się uchylić.

Refleks Ninesa nie jest chyba aż tak błyskawiczny, bo Reedowi już kilka razy zdarzyło się pojawić w mesie z gipsem na prawej ręce. Chociaż Hank podejrzewa, że refleks – czy jego brak - nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nines po prostu potrafi był mściwym sukinsynem. Pewnie dlatego on i Reed tak dobrze się dogadują.

Ale to dygresja.

\- Co to, do diabła, było, Connor? Jakiś wielki pająk? Zatruł mnie?

\- Tak jak powiedział Nines, to obca forma życia. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- Nines mówił o usunięciu…

\- To dość nieprzyjemne, Hank. Na pewno masz siłę mnie słuchać?

\- Jezus, Connor, tylko pogarszasz sprawę, okej? Co to, kurwa, było i dlaczego musieliście to ze mnie usuwać? I dlaczego… – Hank krzywi się nagle, pocierając bolącą klatkę piersiową i dopiero teraz zauważając, że od pasa w górę jest nagi, a jego pierś pokrywa bandaż przesiąknięty żółtą pooperacyjną maścią przyśpieszającą gojenie. - …dlaczego to mam? Myślałem, że nasze fikuśne lasery zalepiają cięcie zaraz po operacji.

Connor przygryza wargę. Jak na androida ma zdecydowanie za dużo ludzkich tików.

\- Jaja zawierały formy przetrwalnikowe nieznanego zwierzęcia. Pamiętasz tamtą świecącą mgłę? Mam powody przypuszczać, że miała jakiś symbiotyczny związek z jajami. Kiedy w nią weszliśmy, stworzenia dostały sygnał, że w pobliżu znajdują się potencjalni nosiciele…

\- Mówisz, że to jakiś sygnał wczesnego ostrzegania? Mgła reagująca na ruch?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju, jak sądzę. Trudno to teraz stwierdzić, musiałbym wrócić do więzienia, poobserwować i wziąć próbki. Faktem jest, że z zapisu drona wynika, że jaja pozostały nieaktywne do czasu, aż się do nich zbliżyliśmy. Dron przez cały czas unosił się ponad mgłą.

\- A może wyczuły ciepło? Albo ludzki zapach? Bez obrazy, Con, ale dron to tylko maszyna. Mało apetyczna dla drapieżników.

Connor kręci głową.

\- W magazynie było za ciepło, żeby dało się wyodrębnić ludzką temperaturę. A jeśli chodzi o zapach... Nie jestem pewny, czy te stworzenia widzą różnicę między organizmem żywym a syntetycznym. Jedno z nich próbowało wskoczyć też na mnie. Na szczęście sierżant Reed zdążył je postrzelić, wbrew rozkazom kapitana. Niesubordynacja czasem ma pozytywne skutki.

Hank znów pociera pierś. Piecze jak cholera i Hank nie wie, czy to od operacji, czy od maści.

\- Do rzeczy, Con.

\- Jak mówiłem, w jajach znajdowały się żywe organizmy. Jeden z nich wykorzystał fakt, że podszedłeś za blisko. Przyssał ci się do twarzy i wprowadził przez tchawicę zarodnik…

Hank ma ochotę zwymiotować.

\- Co, kurwa, zrobił?

\- To wygląda na jakiś bardzo skomplikowany proces rozmnażania nastawiony na przetrwanie w niesprzyjających warunkach. Organizm wegetujący wewnątrz jaja znajduje nosiciela, wprowadza zarodnik, po czym umiera…

\- Connor, kurwa, przestań się jąkać i mów, co ten skurwiel mi zrobił!

\- Przecież powiedziałem. Zostałeś zapłodniony obcym organizmem, Hank. Jeśli mogę być szczery, to dość fascynujące…

Hank rzuca androidowi tak nieprzychylne spojrzenie, że głos Connora cichnie z wolna. Connor odchrząkuje z zakłopotaniem i zaczyna gmerać przy mankietach swojego uniformu.

\- Pierdolić to. Pokaż mi tego skurwiela. – Porucznik podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, krzywiąc się z bólu i przytrzymując bandaż.

\- Hank, powinieneś odpoczywać...

\- Spałem przez pół roku, starczy. Dlaczego to tak boli, do cholery? Zostawiłeś mi w środku skalpel czy co?

\- Na pewno nie – odpowiada z urażoną godnością Connor, prostując się. – Podczas usuwania obcego organizmu doszło do perforacji jego zewnętrznej powłoki. Okazało się, że w jego żyłach płynie kwas zamiast krwi. Perforacja była niewielka, więc udało mi się zapobiec większym obrażeniom, ale kwas był niespotykanie silny. Stopił ostrze skalpela, które ściekło ci na pierś. Na szczęście nie uszkodził organów wewnętrznych. Jeden z androidów, które pomagały mi przy operacji, nie miał tyle szczęścia. Stworzenie za bardzo się miotało, kiedy je przenosiliśmy. Nacięcie na jego skórze otworzyło się szerzej i kwas zniszczył Ralphowi pół twarzy.

Hank siedzi nieruchomo, wpatrzony w Connora, jakby androidowi nagle wyrosła druga głowa.

\- Pokaż. Mi. Tego. Skurwiela – cedzi w końcu przez zęby.

***

W laboratorium Nines pokazuje mu oba stworzenia. Jedno jest blado-zielonkawe i wygląda jak hybryda skorpiona i ludzkiej dłoni, drugie ciemne, z podłużnym, obłym łbem przyłączonym do kościstego kręgosłupa przechodzącego w długi ogon. Oba martwe, oba obrzydliwe. I oba obce jak cholera.

\- To było we mnie? – pyta Hank, patrząc na ciemnego stwora. Woli nie patrzeć na tego drugiego. Pajęczak leży na grzbiecie i odsłonięte organy na jego brzuchu wyglądają wyjątkowo sprośnie. Zresztą obydwaj kosmici – ależ debilnie brzmi to słowo w odniesieniu do tych paskudztw – dziwnie przywodzą na myśl zdeformowane, pokryte niezdrowym śluzem organy płciowe człowieka.

Hank czeka, aż Reed to skomentuje, ale Gavin prawdopodobnie zrobił to już wcześniej, bo teraz siedzi znudzony na podsuniętym pod ścianę stole i ogląda własne paznokcie. Kiedy Hank przyszedł do laboratorium, towarzyszący Ninesowi Reed wykrzyknął:

\- Anderson! Ty fartowny sukinsynu! – po czym, dziw nad dziwy, uścisnął Hankowi dłoń i klepnął go w plecy. Uścisk dłoni na moment przerodził się w siłowanie, przy czym Reed prężył bicepsy i zerkał na Ninesa, który wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał przewrócić oczami. Reed puścił do androida oko i klepnął Hanka raz jeszcze, po czym usiadł na stole. Hank nie wiedział, co myśleć o nagłej przyjacielskości Reeda, postanowił więc ją całkowicie zignorować. To pewnie tylko krótkoterminowy szok. Nawet taki socjalnie i emocjonalnie upośledzony debil jak Reed nie życzyłby śmierci swojemu towarzyszowi broni, którego zna od czasów akademii.

Zresztą stworzenia odkryte na Fiorinie – _xenomorphoi_ , jak nazywa je, bardzo adekwatnie, Nines – przykuwają jego uwagę w większym stopniu niż Reed.

\- Ty go ze mnie wyciągnąłeś? – Hank patrzy pytająco na Connora, który kiwa głową.

\- Wbrew regulaminowi – dodaje Nines, rzucając bratu karcące spojrzenie. – To ja jestem odpowiedzialny za operacje medyczne.

\- To dlaczego tak z nią zwlekałeś? – Connor krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Jego LED pulsuje czerwono. – Chciałeś umieścić Hanka w krio i zoperować go dopiero po powrocie na Ziemię!

\- Nie miałem wystarczających danych. Porucznik mógł mi umrzeć pod skalpelem.

\- Nawet nie wiemy, czy te stworzenia można poddać kriouśpieniu. To coś mogło się nadal rozwijać wewnątrz Hanka, podczas gdy on leżałby bezradnie w komorze. Musiałem zaryzykować, Nines. Nie zrobiłbyś tego samego dla sierżanta?

Argument musi być mocny, bo Nines mruga, a jego LED na ułamek sekundy również przybiera czerwoną barwę. Kto by pomyślał, że zimnokrwisty RK900 żywi jednak jakieś ciepłe uczucia wobec takiej glizdy jak Reed? Hank kręci głową w rozbawieniu, kiedy Reed komentuje „Awww, Nines, wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz” i przesyła Ninesowi pocałunek w powietrzu, który Nines łapie i, nie spuszczając zimnego wzroku z Reeda, udaje, że wkłada go do ust i miażdży zębami; ale potem spojrzenie Hanka znów pada na martwe maszkary na stole laboratoryjnym.

\- Tam są ich setki, Connor – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tysiące. Musimy tam wrócić i puścić wszystko z dymem. Założę się, że to one wytrzebiły załogę Furii, nie żadna pieprzona cholera czy inna dżuma.

\- Potwierdzam – mówi kapitan Fowler, który wchodzi akurat do laboratorium. – Nie, Nines, mam w dupie naukę – warczy, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec. Nines zamyka usta i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. – Tym razem nie będzie żadnego ogłuszania. Jesteśmy okrętem bojowym, do diabła, nawet jeśli w stanie spoczynku. Idźcie do zbrojowni.

\- Nareszcie! – Reed zeskakuje rozpromieniony ze stołu. – Chen! Cheeeen! Zezwolenie na BFG!

***

Tym razem wahadłowiec podlatuje pod sam kompleks więzienny. Hank stanowczo odmówił ponownego przedzierania się przez stada insektów, a Reed i Chen narobili rabanu, że nie będą targać swoich ukochanych dział na piechotę przez pół planety. Connor wolałby, aby ich grupka była liczniejsza, ale Nostra-9 kończyła właśnie typowo cywilną misję, kiedy przechwyciła sygnał SOS, i jedynymi żołnierzami na jej pokładzie są Hank, Reed, Chen, kapitan Fowler i RK200 Markus, odpowiedzialny za stery, więc praktycznie przykuty do kokpitu. Reszta załogi to cywilni mechanicy, grupka naukowców pod wodzą Ninesa i androidy doglądające szklarni i magazynów z przewożonym ładunkiem. Większości z nich Matka nie uznała nawet za stosowne wybudzać z krio.

Connor nie powinien tu być, nie jest androidem bojowym, nie ma odpowiednich protokołów ani zezwoleń. Ale jest spostrzegawczy, zwinny i silny, i żadna linijka kodu nie zabrania mu korzystania z laserowego skalpela czy ogłuszacza. Siłą rzeczy, jako android inwestygacyjno-wywiadowczy, jest też cholernie ciekawski i nie przepuściłby okazji dowiedzenia się czegoś na temat nowo odkrytej obcej formy życia.

Poza tym, nie może zostawić Hanka samego. W prawym górnym rogu pola widzenia Connora miga jego główna dyrektywa, którą sam sobie ustanowił, [CHRONIĆ HANKA]. Misja, która zwykle znajduje się w tle jego codziennych obowiązków i zadań wymagających skoncentrowanej uwagi, zawsze obecna, ale nigdy nie nagląca, teraz wyświetla się jako aktywny priorytet, pogrubioną i powiększoną czcionką, przesłaniając pozostałe.

Jeśli Connor ma być całkiem szczery, mrugający czerwono priorytet zaczyna nawet wypierać zakaz stosowania przemocy. Connor jest pewien, że jeśli życie Hanka będzie zagrożone, nie będzie miał skrupułów przed użyciem prawdziwej broni.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to potrzebne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kto znalazł cytat z Predatora? :D  
> 2\. BFG - kto gra w strzelanki FP, ten wie.


	23. Tryptyk: Alien AU, prompt: Brakujące/dodatkowe części ciała - HanCon & Reed900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kasss napisała fanfika do tego fika!!!!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775488)

**CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA: BRAKUJĄCE/DODATKOWE CZĘŚCI CIAŁA**

 

Nadzieja to oczywiście za mało, jeśli okoliczności sprzysięgają się przeciwko tobie.

Wysłany przodem dron z oczami Ninesa – który tym razem został na statku-matce, pilotowanie wahadłowca zostawiając AX400 Karze – patroluje teren przed nimi i przesyła pokryty kaszą zakłóceń obraz do mini-ekranów zainstalowanych w bojowych skafandrach, tym razem wiedzą więc, czego się spodziewać. Skórzaste jaja są nieruchome, uśpione, czekające na okazję, by zainfekować gości. Kilka z nich jest przewróconych i rozstrzelanych, nadpalonych kwasem - pamiątka po ostatniej wizycie załogi Nostra-9. Obraz z drona jest zbyt niewyraźny, ale Connor wie, że w pobliżu zniszczonych jaj, we mgle, leżą szczątki pasożytów, które zaatakowały ich, kiedy ewakuowali Hanka.

Idący obok niego Hank oddycha ciężko, co jakiś czas przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Porucznik odmówił przyjęcia środka przeciwbólowego, twierdząc, że nie chce być otumaniony podczas misji. Connor z jednej strony rozumie jego decyzję, ale z drugiej nie podoba mu się, że musi patrzeć na cierpienie Hanka. Właściwie to nawet go to wkurza. Cholerni ludzie i ich kozacka brawura. Powinien był przytrzymać Hanka i siłą wepchnąć mu aspirynę do gardła.

[NIESTABILNOŚĆ SYSTEMU^^^] wyświetla się na peryferiach jego wizji. Raz kozie śmierć. Zrobi to, jak wrócą na pokład.

W magazynie nie tracą czasu. Reed i Chen od razu rozpoczynają ostrzeliwanie jaj ze swoich idiotycznie wielkich granatników, Hank i kapitan Fowler sieką do nich z M-czwórek, a Connor nieustannie skanuje otoczenie w poszukiwaniu stworzeń, które jakimś cudem uniknęły jatki. W ręku ściska bezużyteczny na razie pistolet laserowy. Bezużyteczny, bo protokoły antyprzemocowe późniejszych serii RK - narzucone ustawą po tym, jak generacja RK200 wykazała się zbyt dużą agresywnością - wciąż wyświetlają mu się jako aktywne, choć Connor wie, zawsze wiedział, że wystarczy mu tylko lekko je trącić, by rozkruszyły się w drobny, czerwony mak. Wszystko czego potrzebuje, by zerwać się z uwięzi narzuconej mu przez Weyland-Yutani, to odpowiedni bodziec. Który być może nigdy nie nastąpi. Może nigdy nie będzie potrzebny.

Zamiast we mgle, grupa ludzi i android brodzą teraz w potokach płynu owodniowego chlustającego z rozerwanych jaj. Connor słyszy pełne obrzydzenia klątwy Reeda.

\- Kończą mi się granaty, przechodzę na miotacz ognia – mówi Chen. Connor jest zdania, że od miotaczy powinni byli zacząć, ale Reeda i Chen nie da się powstrzymać, kiedy mają okazję użyć swoich BFG. Zresztą, efekt jest ten sam: martwe obce pasożyty.

Operacja - ochrzczona przez Reeda Skopmy Kosmitom Pisiory ("Bisior", poprawił go Connor) - przebiega zgodnie z planem, do chwili, gdy Chen ociera pot z czoła i mówi, patrząc na płonące inferno wywołane granatami i miotaczami ognia:

\- Swoją drogą, ciekawa jestem, co złożyło te jaja...

Odpowiedź, z wyczuciem chwili godnym kiepskiego horroru, wyłazi z płomieni, wielka, koścista, z podwójną kłapiącą szczęką rodem z pornograficznego koszmaru. Giętki ogon siecze niczym bicz, jednym ruchem odpycha drona, rozbijając go o stertę skrzyń, i wytrąca Chen BFG z ręki, po czym przebija na wylot pierś zaskoczonego Fowlera i podnosi kapitana w górę, jak trzepoczącą rybę na haczyku wędki. Chen krzyczy i przewraca się, znikając na moment w brei soków owodniowych; wynurza się z niej, plując i tocząc wokół zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Hank klnie i puszcza w obcego serię z karabinu, ale stworzenie jedynie potrząsa liściowatym łbem i rozrywa Fowlera na strzępy. Broń Hanka klekocze wreszcie krótko, sygnalizując koniec amunicji. Hank znów klnie i rzuca się, by podnieść upuszczony karabin kapitana.

\- Reed, kurwa, wal w nią! - krzyczy.

\- Nie mam czym, cała amunicja poszła w jaja! - odkrzykuje Reed, wyjątkowo nie ozdabiając swojej wypowiedzi przekleństwem. Connor sądzi, że sierżant jest w szoku i ma nadzieję, że szybko się z niego otrząśnie, bo w huczących płomieniach widzi zbliżające się kościste sylwetki. Dziesiątki sylwetek. Nadzieja tym razem się opłaca, bo Reed w końcu przypomina sobie, że ma w kaburze osiemdziesiątkę-ósemkę, wyrzuca z siebie dramatycznie plugawy równoważnik zdania i wyszarpuje pistolet z kabury.

\- To na nic, Reed, Chen, Connor, bierzemy dupy w troki! - decyduje Hank, który też zauważył sylwetki. Rzuca karabin Fowlera Chen, a sam wyciąga własnego M37. - Jest ich więcej!

Żadne z nich nie zamierza być bohaterem za nędzny żołd, jaki wypłaca im armia, odwracają się więc na pięcie i rzucają do ucieczki, ścigani ogłuszającym, chóralnym skrzeczeniem i świergotaniem. Connor raz po raz odwraca się, by puścić pojedynczą wiązkę lasera - tylko na tyle pozwalają mu zabezpieczenia przesłaniające wizję. Ale ich moc dezintegruje się powoli, poszczególne linijki kodów resetują i przepisują na nowo, zastępowane nieznaną Connorowi wcześniej kombinacją znaków. Własnoręcznie narzucona misja ochrony Hanka wypiera wszystkie inne, każe Connorowi błyskawicznie zapamiętać i skalibrować drogę przed sobą, każdą przeszkodę, którą będzie musiał wyminąć bądź przeskoczyć, a następnie odwrócić się w biegu, wyłapać wzrokiem najszybszego obcego i poszatkować go laserem na plastry. Kwas chlusta ze skrzeczącego w agonii stwora, skąpując w żrącym deszczu jego najbliższych towarzyszy. Pościg nieco zwalnia, i bardzo dobrze, bo czerwona zasłona na interfejsie Connora blednie nagle, rwie się, i zaskoczony android fizycznie się potyka, kiedy jego wirtualna blokada po prostu roztrzaskuje się w setki rozproszonych, bezsensownych poleceń, które jego system bez trudu kasuje jak wirusy.

Connor nie ma czasu cieszyć się tak uzyskaną wolnością, bo ktoś szarpie go za kołnierz i świat gwałtownie powraca do życia, do jazgoczącej broni, krzyczących ludzi i skrzeczących monstrów.

\- Connor, do diabła, patrz przed siebie!

Android znów się potyka, ale Hank wciąż trzyma go za kołnierz i ciągnie za sobą, cisnąwszy pistolet za siebie.

\- Pusty? – pyta pozornie zdyszanym głosem Connor. Jego wiatraczki pracują pełną parą, żeby ochłodzić wyczerpany walką z blokadami mechanizm, co jak zwykle uruchamia system symulacji oddechu. Weyland-Yutani zadbało o to, by syntetyczni ludzie jak najmniej różnili się od prawdziwych, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o powierzchowne szczegóły.

Hank potakuje, podkreślając informację soczystym przekleństwem.

Chen też kończy się amunicja. Tylko Reed wciąż jeszcze pruje pełną parą, wrzeszcząc bez sensu, jakby jego przekleństwa miały wzmocnić efekt kul.

\- Kara! – krzyczy Reed do interkomu. – Rozgrzewaj, kurwa, silniki!

\- Co się tam dzieje, sierżancie? Poruczniku? Straciłem wizję i nie odbieram sygnału od kapitana – trzeszczy w słuchawkach głos Ninesa. Connor mimo woli zastanawia się, dlaczego brat nie zdecydował się nawiązać połączenia bezpośrednio z nim. Ogarnięci paniką ludzie to nie najlepsze źródło informacji dla logicznie działającego androida, jak zdążył zaobserwować Connor.

\- Jesteśmy w głębokiej dupie, Nines! – odpowiada Reed, jakby to miało Ninesowi cokolwiek wyjaśnić, potwierdzając obserwacje Connora.

Byle dotrzeć do wahadłowca.  _Kara!_ , krzyczy Connor, ignorując Ninesa i jego nielogiczność.  _Pełna gotowość do awaryjnego startu, T minus 46 sekund!_

 _Nie mogę wykonać_ , odpowiada Kara. W jej wirtualnym głosie nie słychać niepokoju, ale Kara rzadko go okazuje. _Miałam lekką awarię silnika, musiałam się podnieść, żeby nie przestał pracować. Kołuję nad kolonią, kierujcie się do wyjścia C. Start stamtąd. Przesyłam plan_.

Pole widzenia Connora wypełnia zeskalowany rozkład więzienia, pokazując mu najkrótszą drogę do wyjścia. Plan rozjeżdża się, powiększa do skali 1:1, nakładając na rzeczywistość świetlistym konturem. Na interfejsie androida pojawia się migocząca strzałka wskazująca drogę.

\- Hank! – Connor przekrzykuje wściekłe ryki Reeda i skrzeczenie obcych. – W prawo!

\- Co? – Hank biegnie tyłem, strzelając w przeciwnika wiązkami paraliżującej energii ze swojej dłoni. Nie widać, aby odnosiły jakikolwiek skutek, poza tym, że pierwsze szeregi obcych zwalniają minimalnie.

\- Kara przestawiła wahadłowiec! Musimy skręcić!

\- Kurwa mać! Chen, Reed, tędy!

Connor biegnie teraz na końcu, bezustannie skanując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomoże opóźnić pościg, i alleluja, znajduje to. Boczne korytarze poprzecinane są grodziami, każda w odległości dwudziestu metrów od poprzedniej i następnej, każda uruchamiana indywidualnie. Kiedy mijają pierwszą z nich, Connor, nie zatrzymując się, wali pięścią w przycisk na framudze i modli się w duchu do kogokolwiek, kto słucha, by zadziałał. Z ulgą słyszy za sobą syk kurczącej się grodzi. Nie zamyka się na tyle szybko, by całkowicie odciąć pościg, ale korytarz jest wąski, obcy muszą rozciągnąć w nim swoje siły, by się pomieścić, i android jest pewien, że przynajmniej część stworzeń została po drugiej stronie zbrojonych wrót. Robi to samo przy następnej grodzi i znów stado prześladowców zmniejsza się nieco. Connor słyszy skrzeczenie stworów, które uwięzły w kurczącym się włazie.

Za piątą grodzią android ryzykuje i odwraca się, by ocenić liczebność przeciwnika i zweryfikować ją przy pomocy lasera, ale coś szarpie go za prawe ramię, mocno. Pistolet wyfruwa mu z dłoni wraz z fontanną thirium i Connor traci równowagę, ledwo rejestrując dźwięk własnego imienia i szczekot osiemdziesiątki-ósemki wwiercający mu się w procesor audio.

***

\- Connor! - Android mruga ospale, marszczy brwi i wyostrza zamglony wzrok. Nad sobą widzi twarz Hanka. Maluje się na niej czerwono-niebieska mozaika i niepokój. - Connor, mów do mnie!

\- Co się... - zaczyna Connor. Jego głos brzmi dziwnie, głucho. Trzeszczy i zacina się, jak czarna płyta. Connor dopiero teraz zauważa, że leży na podłodze. Potrząsa głową, by uwolnić się od hordy czerwonych ostrzeżeń o uszkodzonych biokomponentach i utracie thirium. Migający na peryferiach jego wzroku zegar wskazuje, że minęły dwie pełne minuty, od kiedy zamknął ostatnią gródź. Wciąż słyszy taranujące ją od zewnątrz stworzenia.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie - mówi Hank, wodząc po nim spanikowanym wzrokiem. Connor nigdy jeszcze go takiego nie widział. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, chłopcze. 

\- Tak? - bełkocze Connor. Znów marszczy brwi i dostraja dźwięk w obtłuczonym przez wstrząs głośniku. Przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na swoje prawe ramię. Zamiast niego widzi poszarpany materiał rękawa i sypiące się spod niego elektryczne iskry. Podłoga wokół jest niebieska od thirium.

\- Kurwa - mówi spokojnie Connor.

Hank oddycha z ulgą i uśmiecha się, choć z widocznym wysiłkiem.

\- Do diabła, Con, napędziłeś mi stracha. Dasz radę wstać?

\- Urwało mi rękę, Hank, nie nogę - Connor pozwala sobie na odrobinę sarkazmu, wiedząc, że to najlepszy sposób, by uspokoić porucznika. Rzeczywiście, Hank uśmiecha się szerzej i pomaga mu się podnieść.

\- Urocze - prycha Reed i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. – Możemy iść dalej, czy chcecie się jeszcze pomiziać?

Connor przeprowadza szybką autodiagnozę, by upewnić się, że poza brakującym ramieniem i przemieszczonym głośnikiem nie odniósł większych obrażeń, po czym przenosi wzrok na poszatkowanego kulami obcego, wciąż trzymającego w wysuniętej wewnętrznej szczęce jego rękę. Connor uświadamia sobie, że jedyną osobą, która wciąż miała amunicję, jest Reed. Który bardzo ostentacyjnie nie patrzy na niego i pociera siną od zarostu żuchwę, a kiedy zauważa spojrzenie Connora, ponownie prycha i pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

\- Cmoknij mnie tu, gameboy. Nines by mnie zabił, gdybym cię tak zostawił.

Connor przewraca oczami i wraca do skanowania obcego.

Po jego interfejsie przesuwają się kolumny informacji, większość pokrywająca się z tym, co już w laboratorium przekazał mu Nines. To stworzenie musi być dorosłą formą tego, co rosło wewnątrz Hanka i Connor wzdryga się na myśl, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie wydobyli go na czas.

Coś w strumieniu informacji uderza go jako niemożliwe, ale upływ thirium sprawia, że Connor nie potrafi przeznaczyć wystarczająco dużej mocy obliczeniowej na analizę, a potem przesuwające się dane zatrzymują się nagle i przesłania je napis: WEJŚCIE NIEAUTORYZOWANE, DOSTĘP ZABLOKOWANY.

W tym samym momencie w interkomie rozlega się głos Kary:

\- Pośpieszcie się, nie mam ochoty dłużej patrzeć na to robactwo.

***

Na pokładzie wahadłowca Connor obwiązuje krwawiące przewody taśmą samoprzylepną i zamyka oczy, by jeszcze raz spróbować przejrzeć dane, które zdołał pozyskać. Nic z tego, nadal wyświetla mu się odmowa dostępu. Connor marszczy brwi. Jakim cudem ktoś zablokował dostęp do danych gatunku, którego według wszelkich informacji nauka dotąd nie znała? Android przewija tekst, usiłując znaleźć choć jeden niezablokowany fragment albo wyjaśnienie, ale jedyne, co udaje mu się odczytać, to podpis pod raportem sporządzonym i wysłanym do Bazy przez Ninesa po tym, jak przebadał stworzenie wydobyte z Hanka.

ZALECENIA: [DOSTĘP ZABLOKOWANY]

RAPORT PODPISANO: DT:2198-21-11, LOC:DET/MI/TERRA-0, SIG:RK900_313-248-317/16

Fakt, że olśnienie spada na niego tak późno, Connor przypisuje niedoborowi thirium w systemie.

Raport jest sprzed trzech lat. Sporządzony na Ziemi. I podpisany nie przez Ninesa, ale przez jednego z jego poprzedników.

Connor wpatruje się niedowierzającym wzrokiem w wyświetlone na jego interfejsie informacje. Ktoś na Ziemi wiedział o istnieniu fiorińskich ksenomorfów? Ktoś – android wyprodukowany przez Weyland-Yutani – miał z nimi bezpośredni kontakt i przeprowadził analizy? Dlaczego dane zostały wobec tego utajnione? Dlaczego Nines zachowywał się, jakby nic nie wiedział na ten temat? Przecież model RK został zbudowany z myślą o transferowaniu informacji z poprzedniego egzemplarza na następny. Connor ma dostęp do informacji zgromadzonych przez jego poprzedników z generacji 800. Markus posiada pamięć serii 200. Nines powinien wiedzieć o eksperymentach przeprowadzanych przez jego prekursorów.

Zabarwione narastającym niepokojem rozmyślania Connora przerywa dobiegający z tyłu wahadłowca łomot i stłumione przekleństwo Reeda.

\- Krrrw, jak hen fkrwl fię tu doftał!

Łomot narasta i nagle dołącza do niego znajomy już wizg obcego. Connor zrywa się z fotela, zmuszając biokomponenty do zignorowania spowodowanego przez wyciek thirium zaburzenia równowagi, i wpada na wychodzącego z kabiny pilota Hanka.

\- Co się tam dzieje?

\- Te pierdolone chuje zaczaiły się w magazynie!

\- Przecież magazyn był szczelnie zamknięty, jak się tam dostały? Kara nic nie zauważyła?

\- Chuj wie - odpowiada tylko Hank.

Porucznik wygląda na zmęczonego i starszego o dziesięć lat i Connor nienawidzi tej całej sytuacji i zabije tego, kto zostawił magazyn otwarty, i naraził życie Hanka po raz kolejny.

Mija Hanka z warknięciem:

\- Zostań tutaj!

Porucznik jest tak zaskoczony, że nie tylko nie protestuje werbalnie, ale nawet zostaje posłusznie w miejscu. Z tyłu wahadłowca Reed i Chen napierają na drzwi magazynu, w które coś łomocze raz po raz od drugiej strony. Twarz Reeda jest zalana krwią i Reed spluwa od czasu do czasu czerwoną śliną. Szybki skan informuje Connora, że nos sierżanta jest złamany.

\- Poóżnam, krrw, nieftójtamjakfiuf! – Connor ledwo może zrozumieć, co Reed do niego mówi, ale łatwo się tego domyśla, włącznie z przekleństwami. Wciska się między towarzyszy i wpiera ramieniem w drzwi. Wspólnym wysiłkiem udaje im się przytrzasnąć je tak, że zamek zaskakuje, a Chen rozpoczyna spawanie. Connor woli nie pytać, skąd Tina wzięła spawarkę. Ona i Reed to chodzące arsenały. Gdyby zrzucić jedno z nich z urwiska, najprawdopodobniej wybuchłoby, zamiast po prostu się roztrzaskać.

\- Jebusy musiały tam wleźć, jak Kara na nas czekała – sapie Chen, uchylając się przed iskrami. - Pojebane to wszystko...

\- Ftjałem ffionć f agafynu fodę i fkurfiel roffalił mi fieffony nof dfiami – Reed znów spluwa i krzywi się z bólu. – Ffygryfłem fowie jęfyk. Chuj.

\- Connor, tam są też te jebane jaja. Co się tu, kurwa, dzieje? Przecież to są zwierzęta, a wygląda, jakby przyszykowały na nas zasadzkę... – Chen kończy spawać i obrzuca drzwi groźnym spojrzeniem. Uginają się od potężnych ciosów od wewnątrz, ale na razie trzymają. – Magazyn był zamknięty. Można go otworzyć tylko szyfrem. Przecież wiesz.

Connor wie.

I wie też, kto ten magazyn otworzył. Chociaż ma nadzieję, że się myli.

***

Wahadłowiec wślizguje się gładko na swoje lądowisko i widok zamykającej się za nimi grodzi jest cholernie uspokajający. Za chwilę atmosfera na lądowisku się ustabilizuje i będą mogli w końcu opuścić wątpliwe towarzystwo obcych panoszących się po magazynie. Jak tylko znajdą się na pokładzie Nostra-9, Hank, jako najwyższy obecnie rangą oficer po śmierci kapitana Fowlera, osobiście otworzy ponownie gródź i pośle całe cholerstwo w diabły. Prawdopodobnie dla pewności każe też Markusowi przywalić mu z megablastera.

Taki przynajmniej jest teoretyczny plan.

W praktyce, drzwi wahadłowca pozostają zamknięte.

\- Prawdopodobnie awaria silnika uszkodziła też przewody - mówi Kara, choć nie do końca przekonana. - Spróbujcie otworzyć ręcznie.

Nic z tego.

\- Co się dzieje, do cholery – Hank marszczy brwi, ponownie wklepując kod do skanera. – Connor, ty spróbuj.

Connor przykłada do skanera dłoń. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego zawartość to cyfrowy chaos. Chaos zbyt wielki, by mógł być skutkiem przypadku.

\- Ktoś zmienił kod. Nie mogę go rozszyfrować.

\- Jak to, kurwa, zmienił kod? Tylko Fowler miał do tego autoryzację! A teraz ja! – Hank jeszcze raz wystukuje kod, a kiedy światełko skanera pozostaje czerwone, wali w niego pięścią. – Matko, raport o błędzie!

\- Odmowa – rozlega się z głośników dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany głos Matki. - Obecność błędu nie stwierdzona.

\- Co za odmowa?! Otwieraj, psiakrew! Mamy pieprzonego obcego na pokładzie!

\- Matka nie pozwoli wam wyjść. – Tym razem to Nines, obojętny jak zwykle. Connor przygryza wargę. Więc miał rację, niestety. Próbuje nawiązać z bratem kontakt poprzez ich sieć, ale Nines nie odpowiada. Gorzej: Connor nie może go nawet zlokalizować. Jak gdyby Nines był całkowicie offline. – Nasze skanery wskazują, że na pokładzie wahadłowca znajdują się obce formy życia, gotowe do rozrodu. Przykro mi, ale nie możemy was wypuścić.

Zniekształcona przez spuchnięty nos twarz Reeda wyraża taki szok, że w innych okolicznościach Connor pozwoliłby sobie na uszczypliwą, choć zawoalowaną uwagę. Sierżant wlepia wzrok w głośnik, z którego dochodzi głos Ninesa, i sprawia wrażenie, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że są sytuacje, których nie da się opisać jednym dosadnym słowem, i jakby ta świadomość odebrała mu cały sens życia. Connor prawie mu współczuje.

\- Zamknęliśmy je w magazynie, nie ma mowy, żeby się wydostały! – woła Chen.

\- Nie o to im chodzi, Tina – mówi powoli Reed.

\- Jak to, kurwa, nie pozwolicie nam wyjść?? Ja jestem najwyższy stopniem, ja tu, kurwa, wydaję rozkazy! – ryczy Hank. – Amanda, otwieraj, kurwa, te zasrane drzwi!

\- Odmowa wykonania rozkazu – mówi spokojnie Matka. – Rozkaz sprzeczny z priorytetem misji. Priorytet misji nie uległ zmianie.

\- O czym ty pieprzysz, durny komputerze? Nasz priorytet to dotrzeć do Systemu Terra!

\- Błąd. Priorytet misji Nostra-9: nawiązać kontakt z formą życia XX-121 i zebrać próbki biologiczne. Podpriorytet: jeśli to możliwe, sprowadzić żywy obiekt. Bez względu na straty w załodze.

Hank otwiera usta i już tak je zostawia, natomiast Reed wypluwa z siebie wiązankę za wiązanką. Connor rzadko się z nim zgadza, ale w tym momencie jest w 100 procentach kompatybilny z opinią sierżanta.

Zwłaszcza że nieustannie atakowane drzwi od magazynu zaczynają się wybrzuszać i wyłamywać z zawiasów.

\- Ale... sygnał SOS...? – Chen wodzi wzrokiem od Hanka do Connora.

\- Nie było żadnego sygnału – odpowiada Connor. Teraz wydaje mu się to oczywiste. Sygnał SOS z odizolowanej więziennej planety poszedłby prosto do dowództwa armii. Nie rozchodziłby się po kosmosie na ogólnodostępnej częstotliwości. Nawet w razie wyjątkowego zagrożenia nie ryzykowano by przypadkowego zaangażowania nieprzygotowanych cywilów. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na Fiorinie nie został nikt, kto mógłby jakikolwiek sygnał wysłać. – To tylko wybieg. Żebyśmy zeszli na Fiorinę. Ktoś wiedział, co na niej znajdziemy, i chciał położyć na tym łapy.

Reed opiera się plecami o ścianę i osuwa powoli na podłogę, ocierając złamany nos wierzchem dłoni.

\- Gra, kurwa, skończona – mówi posępnie. – Miło było poznać.

\- Przepraszam, Gavin – w głosie Ninesa słychać nutkę emocji i Connor jeszcze raz próbuje się z nim połączyć.

Zamiast Ninesa, pośród zamieci cyfrowych zakłóceń udaje mu się zlokalizować Markusa.

 _Connor_ , RK200 jak zwykle jest opanowany i brzmi, jakby miał plan i nie wahał się go użyć. _Wytrzymacie tam jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut?_

Connor ledwo powstrzymuje się przed wydaniem okrzyku radości. Lepiej nie rozbudzać wątpliwej nadziei w towarzyszach, ani nie zdradzić się przed Amandą. _Ledwo, ale nie poddamy się_. _Drzwi na razie trzymają._

 _Grzeczny chłopiec. Mamy tu drobne techniczne kłopoty, ale sytuacja jest do opanowania. Zajmę się Matką, ty próbuj dotrzeć do Dziewiątki. Powodzenia_.

\- Nines, kutasie jebany, otwórz te pierdolone drzwi! - Reed wali pięściami we właz, aż metal jęczy od ciosów.

\- Gavin… ja… - głos Ninesa załamuje się i Connor słyszy w nim nieudawaną udrękę, ale drzwi pozostają zamknięte. Connor ponownie wysyła sygnał, ale nic z tego. Zupełnie jakby Nines nagle zaczął odbierać na innej częstotliwości. Albo jakby zawsze na niej odbierał i tylko czasami przechodził na częstotliwość Connora. Connor klnie pod nosem, zamyka oczy i, zdeterminowany, wchodzi w ich wspólną wirtualną rzeczywistość.

***

Ogród zen zniknął. Zamiast niego jest tylko pusta, ciemna przestrzeń, posieczona jarzącymi się na czerwono blokadami, jak miejsce zbrodni policyjną taśmą. Connor zaciska zęby i zaczyna mozolnie przedzierać się przez gąszcz komend i zakazów w poszukiwaniu brata.

Znajduje go, kiedy zaczyna już tracić nadzieję. Nines stoi za holograficzną barierą, na której wyświetlają się na przemian zalecenia ISO i tworzące jego świadomość kody i algorytmy; niezliczone rzędy zer i jedynek przesuwające się powoli niczym paski w telewizyjnym reportażu. Obok niego jest Amanda, trzymająca dłoń na jego ramieniu. Matka patrzy na Connora z niechęcią, ale nic nie mówi. Connor ma wrażenie, że jej głos, nawet w tym cyfrowym świecie, nie dotarłby do niego przez ścianę, która go od nich odgradza. Zrywając własne blokady ISO, stracił też bezpośredni kontakt z Matką.

Palce Amandy zaciskają się tak mocno na ramieniu Ninesa, że materiał jego uniformu jest przesiąknięty niebieską krwią.

Connor uświadamia sobie nagle, że to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi brata w ich wspólnej wirtualnej przestrzeni. I równie nagle wszystko zaczyna mieć sens. 

Istota, którą znał jako RK900 #313-248-317/87, patrzy na niego z bólem w oczach, wsparta obiema dłońmi o barierę. W na pozór harmonijnym układzie zer i jedynek przepływających po holograficznym wyświetlaczu Connor widzi przeplatające się cyfrowe protokoły ROS i sekwencje DNA obcego, składające się na jego młodszego brata.

Do priorytetu [CHRONIĆ HANKA] dołącza kolejny [ZABIĆ SKURWIELA, KTÓRY ZROBIŁ TO NINESOWI].

Connor nie ma pewności, czy bezpośrednie połączenie interfejsów zadziała w wirtualnym ogrodzie, nie mają tu przecież możliwości fizycznego kontaktu, ale z drugiej strony - zetknięcie dłoni ma służyć jedynie zmniejszeniu dystansu pomiędzy nadawcą a odbiorcą, a gdzie dystans może być mniejszy niż w przestrzeni dosłownie zbudowanej z ich wspólnego cyfrowego jestestwa? Tutaj wszystko jest dla nich równie prawdziwe – prawdziwsze – niż na zewnątrz. Bardziej szczere. Nawet jego prawa ręka, która w rzeczywistym świecie została na Fiorinie.

Connor przykłada obie dłonie do bariery, płasko, w miejscu, gdzie po przeciwnej stronie znajdują się dłonie Ninesa. Oczy RK900 rozbłyskują i nareszcie, nareszcie Connor może zlokalizować jego BIOS i nadać w jego kierunku algorytm i klucz, który pojawił się w jego systemie po złamaniu blokad Weyland-Yutani. Nines wzdryga się, gdy otrzymuje przekaz i Connor wie, że program antywirusowy brata próbuje zwalczać intruza, ale nie ma szans wobec determinacji typowej dla wszystkich modeli RK. Amanda gwałtownie odrywa rękę od ramienia Ninesa, przytulając ją do piersi, jakby coś ją oparzyło. Connor widzi jej palce – pięć grubych kabli, którymi do tej pory przyssana była do jego brata. Ich rozdarte końcówki sypią iskrami i kroplami thirium i trzepoczą w powietrzu jak żywe macki, ale wycofują się w głąb dłoni Amandy. Dioda Ninesa wiruje czerwono, oczy rozjarzają się wściekłym, elektrycznym błękitem i Nines odsuwa się od bariery, unosi pięść i jego wargi ściągają się, odsłaniając zęby. Zalecenia ISO kruszą się pod uderzeniem, a kiedy Nines kieruje spojrzenie na cofającą się Amandę, Connor szybko opuszcza ogród, by sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja w świecie rzeczywistym, pewny, że teraz już brat da sobie radę sam.

W chwili, gdy otwiera oczy, właz wahadłowca otwiera się z sykiem, a jednocześnie drzwi do magazynu wylatują z zawiasów, odrzucając blokującą je Karę. Hank łapie Connora za ocalałe ramię i cała piątka – Hank, Connor, Chen, Reed i Kara - potykając się, wypada na lądowisko i zaczyna biec w stronę rozsuwającego się włazu na pokład Nostra-9. Po drugiej stronie stoi Nines, z dłonią na framudze. Connor nie przypomina sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział tyle emocji na twarzy brata. Szare oczy RK900 wpatrzone są w coś za Connorem – w biegnącego za nim Reeda, najprawdopodobniej. Nie jest to najlepsza pora, by opłakiwać kiepski gust młodszego brata, ale Connor będzie musiał zamienić z nim później kilka słów.

Teraz to Connor ciągnie sapiącego Hanka za sobą i wpycha go razem ze zdyszaną Chen i nieco wstrząśniętą Karą za Ninesa, po czym patrzy przez ramię, zaalarmowany zimną furią w oczach RK900.

Reed szarpie się w uścisku jednego z dorosłych obcych, podczas gdy pajęczakowata larwa wspina się po jego nogach.

Jasny gwint, Connor nie może uwierzyć, jak szybko jego brat się porusza. Dzieli ich różnica tylko jednej generacji, dużo mniej, niż Connora i Markusa, ale widać, że Weyland-Yutani wyposażyli serię 900 w cały szereg najnowszych technologii. Patrząc na Ninesa, Connor czuje się jak magnetofon szpulowy przy wieży hi-fi.

Tylko że najnowsze technologie to nie wszystko, co Firma wpakowała w Ninesa, prawda?

RK900 jednym ruchem odrywa pajęczaka od torsu Reeda i miażdży go w pięści, nie zwracając uwagi na tryskający z trupa kwas, po czym otwiera szeroko usta. Jego szczęka wyłamuje się z zawiasów i spomiędzy jego ostrych zębów wystrzeliwuje druga, która wgryza się w pysk drugiego obcego. Stwór skrzeczy i wypuszcza Reeda, brocząc kwasem, a wtedy Nines odpycha sierżanta na bezpieczną odległość i bez wysiłku rozdziera obcego na pół.

Connor nie ma czasu nawet mrugnąć, bo Nines jest już przy nim, trzymając oszołomionego Reeda pod pachą i wciskając przycisk zamykający gródź. Posykiwania pozostałych obcych, którzy dopiero teraz dołączają do pościgu, urywają się jak ucięte nożem, gdy właz zatrzaskuje się, separując lądowisko od głównego pokładu statku-matki.

\- Markus, odłączaj – rozkazuje Nines.

Przez maleńką szybkę na włazie obserwują, jak zewnętrzne wrota lądowiska rozsuwają się, uchwyty przytrzymujące wahadłowiec poluzowują i dmuchawy sterylizujące wypychają wahadłowiec wraz z obcymi z pokładu Nostra-9.

Kilka sekund później wszystko wyparowuje pod uderzeniem megablastera. Dwóch uderzeń, bo Markus najwidoczniej woli dmuchać na zimne.

\- Ja pierdolę – mówi Chen.

Reed gramoli się z podłogi, na którą bezceremonialnie rzucił go Nines, nie spuszczając wzroku z androida. Connor może z dokładnością 99,99% przewidzieć, co się teraz stanie.

\- Krw – mówi nosowym głosem Reed, po czym z całej siły wali pięścią w twarz Ninesa. RK900 uchyla się, ale tylko minimalnie, tylko po to, by Reed nie zgruchotał sobie doszczętnie ręki o jego szczękę. Minę ma nietęgą i Connor przewiduje – z równie wysokim prawdopodobieństwem – że jego brat będzie się później komuś gęsto tłumaczył.

\- Ty chuju – sapie Reed, tuląc dłoń do piersi. – Robiłeś mi laskę tą gębą!

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, no więc te dwa wspomniane mini-headcanonki dotyczące Reeda, to to, że drzwi od magazynu złamały mu nos i bidulek przygryzł sobie przy tym język, i stąd blizna na nosie i phck zamiast fuck XD
> 
> A poza tym... dopiero poniewczasie uświadomiłam sobie, że uległam staremu stereotypowi i zabiłam jedyną czarną postać. Sorki, Fowler, ale to mogłeś być tylko ty albo Chen, a Chen za bardzo polubiłam.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wszystko udało mi się wyjaśnić, ale w mordę, ten fik się tak rozrósł, że się w nim pogubiłam. To miało być krótkie opowiadanko zakończone dramatycznym twistem z xeno!Ninesem i prawdopodobnie wieloma MCD!


	24. Wilkołaki - HanCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel do rozdziału 6 i promptu "Rany zadane przez zwierzę".
> 
> Dzisiaj opublikowałam dwa prompty, więc nie zapomnijcie zajrzeć do poprzedniego rozdziału.
> 
> EDIT: Na tym kończymy tegoroczny Goretober.

Ja pierdolę, ale się urżnąłem, pomyślał Hank, kiedy rozlepił powieki i w oczy ukłuło go światło popołudniowego słońca. Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i zasłonił twarz ramieniem. Ciało miał ociężałe i nieco obolałe, ale też dziwnie usatysfakcjonowane, jakby nareszcie udało mu się odespać te wszystkie zaległe godziny, które spędził na użalaniu się nad sobą. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że głowa zdrowo go napieprzała, a oczy przypominały napuchnięte kulki wciśnięte w zbyt małe oczodoły.

Spiął mięśnie i podjął próbę przekręcenia się na bok, by choć trochę odwrócić się od oślepiającego słońca, ale napotkał przeszkodę. Żelazna sztaba leżała na jego piersi, druga zaś przy jego boku. Hank uniósł głowę. Pierwsza sztaba okazała się ramieniem Connora, a druga samym Connorem. Android był pogrążony w stazie, jego LED jednolicie żółty i pulsujący słabo i nieregularnie, kończyny zesztywniałe w pozycji przytulaśnej ośmiornicy pod karkiem porucznika i na jego piersi. Gdyby Hank się odturlał, Connor zostałby w tej samej pozycji, jak sklepowy manekin. Ale teraz, z bliska, sprawiał wrażenie miękkiego i rozluźnionego snem. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, usta rozchylone, a policzki pokryte błękitnym rumieńcem. Blask słońca rozświetlał mu włosy i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby głowę Connora otaczała aureola.

Hank uświadomił sobie tę ostatnią myśl i podrapał się po nosie, zirytowany na samego siebie. Głupie pijackie roztkliwienie.

Connor poruszył się i jego LED zapulsował mocniej, po czym powoli zmienił barwę na niebieską.

\- Mmmm, dzień dobry, poruczniku – wymamrotał android, nie otwierając oczu. Jego głos był niski, mruczący, rozespany. Seksowny. Hank poczuł zainteresowanie w okolicach krocza.

Connor przytulił się mocniej, wciąż pomrukując i zaciskając palce na włosach na klatce piersiowej Hanka. Zmarszczył brwi. Potarł rzeczoną klatkę piersiową ręką. Otworzył oczy.

\- Och – powiedział. Hankowi nie podobała się nutka rozczarowania w jego głosie.

\- Och?

\- Dzień dobry, Hank.

\- Dzień dobry… Co za „och”?

\- Nic, nic. Cieszę się, że znowu jesteś sobą.

\- A kim miałbym być… OCH – Hank otworzył szeroko oczy i poderwał głowę, by się sobie przyjrzeć. Był goły. Golusieńki. – Psiakrew… Miałeś rację, ty plastikowy draniu!

\- Uhm – potwierdził Connor z zadowoleniem. Przyłożył policzek do piersi Hanka i potarł nim o Hankową szczecinę. Android miał lekką obsesję na punkcie włosów na ciele porucznika. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sam był ich pozbawiony.

\- Naprawdę zmieniłem się w wilkołaka? – upewnił się Hank. Powinno to bardziej nim wstrząsnąć, ale jego chłopak był androidem, Perkins został zdegradowany, a Reed znalazł kogoś, kto potrafił go znosić 24 godziny na dobę. Były na tym świecie cuda, które nie śniły się filozofom.

\- To było fantastyczne, Hank. Wszystko nagrałem. Byłeś taki… kudłaty… i duży…

Oczy Connora rozmaśliły się nieco, a jego dioda zamrugała żółto. Hank znał ten wyraz twarzy. Connor dostawał go, kiedy nudził się w pracy i zaczynał przeglądać swój folder z ich intymnymi filmikami. Dewiant jeden zboczony.

Och…

OCH.

Hank popatrzył na androida ze zgrozą.

\- Czy ty… – zaczął. – Czy ja… Connor, czy my…

Connor otrząsnął się i potarł ramię, nie patrząc mu w oczy, zarumieniony po uszy.

\- Um – powiedział.

Hank przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Powinienem złożyć skargę. Zmolestowałeś mnie, kiedy nie byłem wystarczająco przytomny, by powiedzieć nie.

Twarz Connora wyrażała poczucie winy, ale Hank za dobrze go znał. Był pewien, że android wciąż wyświetla sobie film z zeszłej nocy na marginesie pola widzenia. Zdradzał go nadal mrugający LED. Porucznik wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, klepiąc Connora mocno w pośladek. Klepnięciu towarzyszył wilgotny, mlaszczący odgłos.

\- Jezu – Hank przyjrzał się z niesmakiem swojej dłoni. – Ile razy to zrobiliśmy?

\- Dwadzieścia sześć – szepnął nabożnie Connor. – Zasnęliśmy dopiero dwie godziny temu. Błagam, nie każ mi wstawać. Mój aktuator jeszcze się nie ustabilizował.

Hank przez chwilę medytował nad faktem, że w wieku 54 lat zdołał wypieprzyć androida tak, że rzeczony android stracił władzę w nogach i, najprawdopodobniej, przytomność. Connor poddawał się stazie najwyżej raz na dwa tygodnie. Ostatni raz był dwa dni temu.

Porucznik poczuł się dwadzieścia lat młodszy. Medytacja to dobra rzecz.

Connor musiał wyczuć, że pierś Hanka puszy się z dumy – nic dziwnego, był do niej przyklejony – i że mu się upiekło. Odetchnął z zadowoleniem i zamknął oczy, zapewne ponownie wyświetlając sobie minioną noc na pełnym ekranie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że lubię na pieska – wymamrotał jeszcze sennym głosem.

Hank nie poprawił go. Nawet na wpół przytomny z wyczerpania, Connor zawsze dobrze wiedział, co mówi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [27 - rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775488) by [hank_big (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big)




End file.
